Broken Passion
by Krazy 13
Summary: 2 new detectives arrive in New York City, they are soon led into the deep world of crime. With the help of their all-too friendly co-workers, can they solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Secondo collab with LoopyLou1990. This is our first CSI NYC collab. Check our other stories out please! R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>Nikki<em>

Nice to meet chya in this little writing thing. I'm Det. Nicola 'Nikki' Carmen Carter. I was born on 12th June. I'm 27 and 5"9 from Miami, Florida. Born and raised. Well for most of it. I spent a few summers in Britain so I wasn't fully 'born and raised' in Miami but close enough. I have 1 brother called Angelo who is a firefighter in Tampa. I have a caramel brown edgy bob with almost blonde highlights, dark brown eyes and an athletic build. I have 2 tattoos, '_female boss' _on my right ankle and '_Italian Lovin' _in a banner in front of a heart on my inner right forearm. Yes, I am half Italian and damn proud. I love to show it off as well. I'm very athletic, I used to play baseball, basketball and rugby (British version of American Football) and I ran track a lot before I stopped when I started becoming too thin for anyone's liking. I wouldn't say I'm a nerd exactly but I did get the A+ grades and the respect I wanted from the tough guys. I also used to be a cheerleader for the Miami Dolphins. I have a mild-almost overcome- fear of heights. I will get on a plane but it'll take me a while to calm down. I am a CSI- I'd like to think a damn good one. I have one ultra-best friend and partner in crime (not literally- it's an expression) Lt. Det. Kaylee 'Lee' Lake. Anyway, enough with the autobiography. Present day.

"Okay, remind why we're being transferred again, Lee?" I asked, packing the last bits and bobs into a cardboard box. Me and Lee were being bumped to NYC. Now, don't get me wrong. I love NYC and it's the perfect place to find a guy, but we're being bumped from South to North. I mean, what's up with that?

"Because, Jo saw we weren't getting anything good and requested our transfer. You remember Jo, Niks?" I rewound my mind, searching through the 27 years of memories to see if I could remember her. Oh yeah. She came here once from Washington to join forces. She did always praise us. I liked her. Yes! Booyah! Finally, someone who actually liked us for our actual work! And not our looks. I mean, we're both gorgeous but please, we're there to work not to be drooled on.

"Hell damn yeah, I remember Jo. Only person who actually likes us for our outstanding work, chica. Or don't you remember the _ossessionato dal sesso bastardi_ ?" Now, why I start swearing in Italian, I have no idea. But luckily, some of our words are semi-cognates (look and sound the same), so Lee just has a guess at what I'm talking bout.

"How could I forget? Is that the last box?" I nodded. I chucked it in the truck and banged the side of it. Which was the cue for it to go. The next time we would see that thing would be when it's in New York. "C'mon, let's get to bed. We gotta be up and out of here by 10am to catch the flight. It was 7:45pm now. I would sleep like a log till like 8am, a good 12 hour sleep. I practically sprinted into bed. I fell asleep instantly. I was going to need it if I was going to be flying. Although, I could get 3 hours of extra sleep from flying. This was going to be very interesting. By time I dragged my lazy damn ass out of the bed and got everything ready it was dead on 10am. Everything was packed into our suitcases and we were ready to go. We were until Lee decided to forget something. I rubbed my eyes underneath my designer thick rimmed but small framed glasses. _Mamma Mia fottuta._ So much for being organised.

"Kaylee Lake! _Prendi il tuo culo maledetto qui proprio ora! O me ne vado senza di te!_" I shouted at her impatiently, tapping my foot. Oh by the way, if you can't understand the gorgeous language that is _Italiano_, just look it up on Google Translate. It's all there in black and white, what I'm saying.

"Don't you start shouting at me in Italian! _Stoptar suas, agam nach bhfuil fáil fós mo ghuthán!_" Okay, goddamn it. She always does this. I say something in Italian she counters in Irish. Damn it. If only we could understand each other.

"Don't start Lake! Have you checked your pocket?" I heard something crash and a shout of glee. I shook my head as I chucked mine and Lee's suitcases into my pickup truck. _Mamma Mia fottuta. _This was going to be a long day. "Hurry your damn ass up, chica." I got into the cab and started up the truck. Lee rushed into the cab and slammed the door. I pulled out of the driveway and sped to the airport. We made it just in time. We managed to grab our seats and thankfully I wasn't next to a window. I tried my breathing exercises and was asleep before we even took off. I must've looked hot asleep.

"Niks, wake up. Niks. Nika. Nikki. Nicole. Nicola!" Damn it. She went through the whole cycle of nicknames. She knows I hate being called by my full Italian name. I've always told people to call me Nikki. I turned away from her snuggling deeper into the cushy seat. "Niks. We're here." That sparked me up. I was awake now and beaming. Lee got out and grabbed our bags. It was 1pm, so the truck wasn't there yet. We had about 7 hours to kill. So why not go see the sights? We got a ferry to see the Statue of Liberty. We had overloaded both of our poor cameras with photos. We went to the Empire State building. I feel sorry for our cameras. By the time we were done with the sightseeing, it was about 5pm. We just spent 4 freaking hours sightseeing. Dayum. I dragged Lee to a Italian pizza parlour and finally managed to convince her that Italian pizza is se best. Booyah! Victory for the Italians! _Mi piace essere italiana._ Halfway through I got a text from the delivery guys saying that all our stuff was done and all we had to do was unpack. Freaking finally. We sped back to our apartment house. We walked to our door and saw that the door opposite us was half open and that two guys were standing in the living room. One had jet black hair and was clean shaven. The other had brown hair and had some stubble. They both looked yummy, but my heart was set on the brunette. He had this Italian feel to him. I gotta have me some Italian loving. I shot a look to Lee and we were thinking the same thing.

"_Dannazione, è carino._"  
>"<em>Goddamnit, tá sé gleoite.<em>" We said at the same time. But we both knew it was the same thing. They must've heard us because they looked at us, confused. We waved and smiled before walking into our apartment. We giggled like schoolgirls once we got inside. All we had to do was settle in and get ready for work. This was going to be a good life.


	2. Chapter 2

~Kaylee~

"Dannazione, è carino."  
>"Goddamnit, tá sé gleoite." I said both meaning the same thing just in our respective languages. The two guys looked up confused we waved and went in to out apartment giggling like school girls. I unpacked my clothes and made sure I had my department issue Sig P226 9mm ready. The rest could wait. I was always one to be early and plus we could always get on to a case if we were there early enough. I showered quickly pulling on some skinny jeans, a black blouse and a blazer along with my hip holster and badge dangling round my neck. My hair dried quickly seen as it was a short pixie style. Maybe I should describe myself my hair is a gorgeous chocolate brown, 5'8 and athletically built, but that's not to say I don't have any curves and let's say most guys would say my storm grey eyes are not my best feature if ya get what I mean and yes they are real. I'm 29 birthday's 10th October. And unlike Niks I managed to get put forward for some of the exams and had managed to scrape a rank of Lieutenant just. And in case you hadn't guessed I'm from Irish decent and am quite fluent in the language "Yo Niks ya ready to go?"<p>

"Yeah per l'amor di dio, sempre con la corsa!" She shouted from her room, why did she always have to start with the Italian?

"I gcónaí leis na hIodáile!" She came out moments later dressed in her usual jeans and a shirt and a shoulder holster, badge on her hip.

"Well come on then what we waiting for?" I rolled my eyes at her and followed her out and to police unmarked rental, we only had it till we actually got our own car. Niks drove as she preferred it plus she said I drove like a mad woman. The second she started it up I turned on the police radio and listened to the familiar chatter. We were almost to the station when a call came through.

"10-30 in progress on the corner of Lexington!" I grabbed at the radio we were on Lexington now.

"10-4 this is 619 we are on Lexington and dealing." Just as some guy confirmed they were dealing to. "Niks?"

"Oh we are so getting in on this." She speed up and we saw the perp he just knocked over a dumpster blocking the two I assumed must be officers from getting to him. I unbuckled my seatbelt as Niks pulled ahead of the guy then opened the door and spilled out of the car chasing after the perp. Niks speed up and ahead so she could cut him off standard routine for us. The two guys he had blocked had caught up and he turned seeing us and speed up some more. I ran all out after him and he was almost in reach when Niks stepped out and tripped him up. I was straight down behind the guy knee in his back and cuffs in hand.

"Nice try buddy, you're under arrest." I said clamping the cuffs on.

"You owe me ten Lee." Niks smirked as I hauled the guy up.

"Bite me Niks." I said turning to face her and seeing the two guys that had been chasing the guy we caught. They were the guys from the apartment. "What's up guys, can't keep up with the girls?" I smiled sending a playful wink to the tall dark haired clean shaven one.

"Well we did say we had this." He said.

"And so did we." Niks laughed.

"Yeah well we can see that, we can take him in if you want?" The shorter sandy haired guy smiled at Niks.

"Well we caught him, we'll take him." I looked at Niks and she opened the back door for me to put the guy in.

"So I'm Detective Flack and this Detective Messer." The tall one smiled at us. I smiled back as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nice to meet you Flack and Messer." Then I closed my door as Niks sent a little wave at them. "Oh my god how hot was that guy?"

"Tell me about it, Lee, that Messer is mighty damn fine. And you still owe me ten dollars cuz I got the guy first." She smiled and rubbed her fingers together.

"Chomaoin agat fós dom deich dollar. Yeah, yeah I'll give it ya later. Let's get to the station and book him." I said pointing into the back. It had been a long running thing for me and Niks to see who would get the guy first me on foot or her in the car and surprisingly it was usually me especially when they took to the alley ways or ran through markets where she couldn't get to in the car. We booked the guy and made our way up to the CSI's as Niks was a CSI and I was just a plain old Detective.

"Nicola, Kaylee?" We both turned to see Jo.

"Hey Danville thanks for getting us up here." I smiled shaking her hand and pulling her into a hug. Niks then pulled her into hug as well.

"Yeah Jo it was great to be given a chance to shine up here."

"Well girls you were great on the Gideon case and I knew how under used you were down in Miami. And there was room for you up here. Come on I'll introduce you to Mac Taylor." We followed her to an office were an older man was sat. So this was the legendary Mac Taylor that I'd heard so much about? He wasn't much to look at he wasn't a big guy or anything, but he had this aura of authority about him. "Mac this Lt Kaylee Lake and Detective Nicola Carter, brought up from Miami PD." He smiled at us and got up to shake our hands.

"I've heard only good things about you two and seems you already making an impact. Flack and Messer said you beat'em to the bust." I laughed.

"Well they had a little trouble with a dumpster and we took the guy down. Thought we'd give'em a hand." This got a little chuckle from Mac.

"So anything you want us to be getting on with Detective Taylor?" Niks asked.

"Call me Mac and well right now we'll just get you situated get you lockers and…Yes Adam?"

"Oh er Hi Mac um new people. We just got a call for a double homicide. We need to head out." The guy Adam said, he was kind cute, but it might have something to do with how shy and awkward he seemed. I smiled friendly at him and he returned it.

"Well Lake, Carter you can take this case. Take Adam and Jo you can go with them."

"Cool Flack and Danny are already there." Adam added.

"Lake you can partner up with Flack, he'll help you out and Carter, I'm sure Danny will be happy to help with anything. If you need me this is my number." He passed us a card with his number and we headed out. I knew coming here early would bag us a case straight away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Niks_

Okay, I hate to admit it. Well, I hate to admit anything. Lee was right- damn it. Getting there early-who knew that that would get us a case, with the two hottest men in the city? I'm now getting scared of Lee's psychic powers right bout now. "Jo, please, start calling me Nikki. I am starting to really not like my proper Italian name. Even my ma don't call me Nicola." I tried to plead with her. "Or even Nika. Please, anything but the full name." I hate my Italian name. Seriously. I just don't like it. Never have.

"Okay, Nika." Hallelujah! Finally! No more Nicola. "You've got your camera?" Of course.

"Never leave the house without one. Suitcase is in the car." I answered as me and Lee got into our car. We followed Danville and Adam to the crime scene where the sexy men were. Stop it Carter. Now is not the time to play flirty. You're here to work. Damn it. We pulled up to the crime scene and got up to yellow police tape. I grabbed my camera and case full of lifts, fingerprint powders and uv lights and headed out. "What we got Flack?" He looked up from his notebook. "What, didn't think you'd see us two again? Oh man, my feelings are hurt." I smiled and Lee laughed. He shot me a look and started talking.

"Well, we have two bodies, the guy is Luka Feran and the girl is Carson Hunter, both 22 and students at NYU." This is gonna interesting to work.

"Thank you. I better get to work. You two get better acquainted without me." I sent a wink Lee's way. I know she fancies the dude, I mean, come on, what's not to love. I took my stuff and started to walk over to Messer. "By the way, you still owe me 10 bucks. _ Ci vediamo più tardi chica._" I turned back around, continued walking and laid my case down. "Heya Messer." He turned to face me smiling.

"Call me Danny and I didn't catch your name." He indirectly asked as he held out his hand to shake. I shook it smiling.

"Nicola Carter. Girl you saw me with earlier is Kaylee Lake. But we don't like our full names. So it's Nikki and Lee. So, what we got so far?" I said, picking up camera and taking off the cover lens. I looked around for trace evidence. I could see him checking out my tattoo but never questioned it. I love guys who notice my tattoo and not my other features, if you see where I'm coming from. I ain't no plastic surgeon addict so they are real.

"Well Luka has a bullet hole to the head, so does Carson. But there is signs of blunt force trauma on Carson and not Luka." I can predict what type of crime this is.

"_Delitto passionale_." I murmured. Danny looked confused. "Crime of passion. If you look at how Luka is positioned, he looks like he's just been dumped on the floor_ (we are in an apartment by the way.) _carelessly but if you look at how Carson is positioned, she's been put in the funeral position. Hands over her stomach. So even though she's got blunt force trauma and a bullet through the brain. The killer obviously cares about her enough to make sure she's like that." I should become a criminal profiler. Damn. I've seen enough crimes of passion to know when one is committed.

"We'll collect the evidence before working on our theories." He answered, going back to taking pictures but taking my theory into consideration. We got back to the lab a few hours later and me and Danny got called into autopsy. "Hey Doc." Man, his accent is -hmmmm, damn divine.

"Hey Danny. You must be Nicola Carter. Sid Hammerback. I've heard a lot about you." I nodded in appreciation.

"Call me Nikki and nothing but good things I hope. Nice to meet you. So, what do we have?" I smiled. I looked over Carson and there was pretty next to no much evidence as far as the eye could see anyway.

"Well, they were both killed with Glock .22 and that's where the similarities end. Luka has a broken jaw and defensive wounds on both arms. I collected some DNA evidence from under the fingernails so it seems that he got a few punches in as well." He handed Danny the DNA evidence and me the ballistics. He led us to the table where Carson laid. "Carson has vaginal tears, as well as 5 broken ribs, caved in skull, crushed trachea and a punctured left lung. Weapon on choice seems to be long, with a rounded edge, and was swung with force." Okay, processing.

"I still think my theory stands. So, who died first?" I am so blunt when it comes to these things. I was known for it at MDC (Miami Dade College).

"Luka was killed first and I would hazard a guess as to say that Carson was forced to watch and screamed to which the killer responded with the destroying of the trachea. That's all. Here's their clothes ready for processing. I'll give you guys a call if there's anything else." He handed me the clothes as I am the trace expert. I have the sharpest eye for attention. The glasses I wear only enhance it. We said our goodbyes to Sid and walked to our stations, slipping on the sparkling white lab coats as we came in. I opened up the plastic packaging and got to work on processing Luka's shirt.

"You're settling in okay then?" Danny asked in front of me. I looked up from the shirt and looked into his sky blue eyes. Goddamn it. So cute. I smiled and nodded. "So what's your story?" I wasn't going to get this done anytime soon.

"_Nosy molto, non siamo._" I said, he just looked at me confused. "First thing you should know. I'm half Italian and speak it fluently. I use it to insult people, piss people off and swear without the bosses noticing. He smiled at me friendly. I couldn't help but return it. _E '__così caldo, io sono mezzo sorpreso non sto sbavando su di lui perché il ragazzo è sicuramente valsa la pena._"How bout you Messer? Tell me something bout yourself."

"I'm part Italian too. I also used to play baseball. Also, I really like your tattoo." I had pushed up the sleeves of the lab coat past my elbows so my tattoo was visible. I smiled as he traced it gently. Going over the heart then the banner, then the cursive text '_Italian Lovin'. _Damn it, this guy is such a tease. It was taking all my will power and strength to not drag him into a closet and lead the way from there. Dang it. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up. Lee. _Ah cazzo. _I was in for it now.,


	4. Chapter 4

~Kaylee~

I got out of the car and waited for Niks to get her gear. I looked up at the building and wondered what had happened inside and what the story was. Niks joined me with her huge case and we went inside spotting Flack straight away, but a man like that was hard to miss. "What we got Flack?" He looked up from his notebook. "What, didn't think you'd see us two again? Oh man, my feelings are hurt." Niks smiled and I laughed. He shot her a look and started talking.

"Well, we have two bodies, the guy is Luka Feran and the girl is Carson Hunter, both 22 and students at NYU." Carson where had I heard that name before.  
>"Thank you. I better get to work. You two get better acquainted without me." Niks sent a wink my way and I resisted the urge tof lip her off and went back to trying to remember where I knew Carson Hunter from.<p>

"So you going to tell me your name or would you prefer Lieutenant ?" He smiled at me cheekily.

"Oh Lieutenant is fine." I smirked and he gave me a look to say am I serious? "It's Kaylee Lake, but call me Lee." I held my hand out for him to shake and he did a little twinkle in his eyes as he smiled and I damn near swooned.

"Well call me Don."

"Ok Don…Is cuimhin liom anois."

"What do you remember?" That took me by surprise I hadn't heard anyone outside my family that spoke Irish. "Hey I'm multi-talented, I look good and speak Irish." He winked and thankfully I restrained the blush from creeping on to my face.

"Er.. Carson Hunter, she's been here about 2 years, she's from Miami moved her with her boyfriend. I know because she was on criminology course Niks and me were giving. She was worried about her studies I told her to stay and if she needed help I'd do what I could. But she said no as her boyfriend was moving up here and she would take the course up here. Maybe we could find him and see what he can tell us?"

"Sure, but how,"

"Photographic memory , makes me great with names, faces and everything in-between." I smiled at him.

"Come on we'll leave the geeks be and go door to door see if anybody knows anything." I went left and he went right. And within an hour I had the door slammed in my face four times, got told to fuck off and one old lady asked me in and I was attacked by her millions of cats. I freaking hate cats.

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" Don smirked as I met him outside.

"Freaking cat lady and I never realised how rude people were till I came here." Don took a step back. "What's wrong with you?"

"I kinda might be allergic to cats." I sniggered. "It's not funny."

"I know, I know sorry. You're allergic and I can't stand them. Hang on." I jogged over to a shop opposite and luckily they had some cello-tape. I ran back across and started to clean myself off from all the cat hair. "There good as new." I smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do, you know, you could have just sat in the back."

"And who says I was doing it for you Detective Flack? I don't wanna be walking round covered in fur. So did you get anything?"

"Yeah apartment is shared with as you guessed Carson's boyfriend…Kieran Fletcher. I already called him into the precinct he should be there in an hour or so."

"Well there must be a knack to getting the people to talk to you. You'll have to teach me." I said climbing in to Flacks car.

"Oh I'm sure I can teach you a lot of things." He smirked giving me a wink. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. When we got back to the precinct I left him to go find Niks.  
>"…I really like your tattoo." Messer told Niks as her sleeve was rolled up revealing her tattoo. He was tracing over it gently and I knew it was driving Niks crazy. Ach cailín diabhal we were working no time for flirting. I coughed and she looked up looking guilty. Good.<p>

"Niks a word?" Messer turned sending me a small smile looking like he had been caught out. I walked down the hall way both of us passing Don and stopped near interrogation. "We are working, leave the flirting for after the shift. And we knew Carson she was on that seminar we gave two years back."

"Really? And I wasn't flirting." I looked past her into the room rolling my eyes and saw a guy sat down.

"Hey who's that?" I asked the cop stood outside the room.

"Err Kieran Fletcher, Lieutenant. Detective Flack just went to get Detective Messer so they could interview him." I looked to Niks smiling I was always one to get one over on the guys to prove we're better.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Chica of course I am." She smirked. We walked in and sat down.

"I'm Lieutenant Lake and this is Detective Carter. As I'm sure you've been made aware your girlfriend Ms Carson Hunter was found today dead." I started and Niks continued.

"Is there anyone you can think of that would want to hurt your girlfriend? Anyone with a grudge or anything suspicious as of late happened?" The guy just started to sob and I heard a tap on the glass and I looked over to see Flack and Messer. I hid my smirk well and nudged Niks nodding to the window. I wondered how much trouble we could get in to for this?


	5. Chapter 5

_Niks_

_Problemi guai. Far bollire e bolla. Con un viso carino come il mio, non esiste qualcosa come guai._ I have always a _problemi magnete. _"If you'll just excuse us Mr Fletcher, we have to speak to our superiors. Detective." I got up from the seat and walked outside, Lee following closely behind me. This was going to be interesting. See what they can pull to convince us they should the ones conducting the interrogation. This would be interesting. "Yes, boys."

"What do you think you're doing? Asked Flack, getting slightly pissed.

"Interrogating him? What do you think we're doing?" I could tell all the things flying through Lee's mind and half of them not appropriate. I corrupted her. Flack rolled his eyes in defeat and Danny laughed.

"It's not like we're rookies. We're not idiots. Well, not complete idiots. We know what we're doing. So sit back and watch the mistresses at work. _Abbiamo ottenuto questo_." We walked back in smiling as Flack looked just plain defeated, Danny was laughing, well I didn't hear him say anything so suck it boys.

"Mr Fletcher, do you know anyone who could be capable of this?"

"I-I- I don't think so, no. I mean, everyone l-l-l-loved Carson. She was everyone's best friend. H-How did she d-d-die?" He asked, eyes glossy with tears, stutter clear. I've seen victims' friends and family who have had less obvious stutters. Lee looked to me as I was the one who was in autopsy.

"She sustained multiple injuries due to blunt force trauma and she was raped just before she was killed with a bullet from a Glock .22. Have you heard of Luka Feran?" I looked him over, mentally calculating how strong he must be by the look of his biceps. By the size of 'em, pretty damn strong. Which puts him as a contestant for the force behind the baseball bat.

"Yeah, he's- I mean was my best friend, why has something happened to him too?" He doesn't sound too pleased at the mention of Luka. Was? Does he already know or have they had an argument? Who knows.

"He was found this morning along with your girlfriend with a broken jaw and defensive wounds are both arms as well as a bullet from a Glock .22, we assume the same person who killed Carson killed Luka. You said was, did you have an argument or something?" _Questo ragazzo è salito a qualcosa, lo sapevo_. I looked at his knuckles, they were bruised red. I looked at Lee on the sly, and she must've noticed it too.

"Yeah, if you want to call it that. I mean, I found him yesterday morning trying to convince Carson to go out with him. I told him to go away and when he tried to kiss Carsy I ended up punching him and telling him that the friendship was over." Nickname said sadly, I think he's trying to convince he doesn't know anything. But really he's just given us his motive for killing Luka. But why Carson?

"Where were you between 9pm and 12pm last night, Mr Fletcher?" Lee asked. "This is only so we can rule you out as a suspect."

"I was at a lecture till 10 and I got back to the apartment at around half 10. I just went straight to bed once I got in." He was looking uneasy when he said that. Nothing suspicious, _I highly impazzendo dubbio che._ This is New York, there's always something suspicious.

"Thank you for your help, Mr Fletcher. We may call you back in for further questioning. If you remember anything that might help, don't hesitate to call. I'm sure any information you can provide us will be a great help to the case." Lay it on thick, Lee. We got up from our seats and left the room and Fletcher to his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts ladies?" I rolled my eyes at Flack. Refraining from shooting daggers at him like I normally would. I looked at Lee who mentally sent the signal for me to start. I nodded.

"I think he knows more than he's letting on. He's strong enough to be the force behind the baseball bat and I noticed 4 red scratches on his right arm. Sid recovered DNA from under 4 of Luka's fingernails. Luka has ladies nails, sharp enough to cause pain and just long enough to catch DNA. He also subtly gave us his motive for killing Luka. The guy was trying to make a move on Carson. I've met criminals who have done that before, it's a common motive, especially in Miami."

"So why was Carson killed, smart ass?" I shot glares at Danny. _Giuro, se le classi Lee questo come flirtare lei è il fumo._

"Sid said Carson was raped before she died. So, this aint cemented, what if Luka was halfway through raping Carson, Kieran comes in, pissed as hell, starts beating up Luka which explains his red knuckles and the scratches, loses it and shoots him, Carson screams, then he shoots her too and to top it all off, hits her with a bat for good measure. Then feeling guilty, lays her on the bed in the funeral position. Anything else?" Try and backtalk me on that.


	6. Chapter 6

~Kaylee~

"Sid said Carson was raped before she died. So, this aint cemented, what if Luka was halfway through raping Carson, Kieran comes in, pissed as hell, starts beating up Luka which explains his red knuckles and the scratches, loses it and shoots him, Carson screams, then he shoots her too and to top it all off, hits her with a bat for good measure. Then feeling guilty, lays her on the bed in the funeral position. Anything else?" Now normally me and Niks were on the same wave length, but not today.

"Ok Niks, but why would Fletcher shoot her and then go back and get a bat to bash her head in? Doesn't make sense. I mean if I'm gunna shoot someone then I'm gunna shoot someone. I'm not gunna shoot'em then go pick up a bat to hit them with. Its one or the other. I mean if anything he's more likely to bash Luka for seeing what he's done to his girlfriend and then put her in a funeral position, but that didn't happen and it would have had to be an accident. He's definitely hiding something I'm just not sure yet." Niks looked a little put out by this.

"Well he's definitely holding something back that's for sure." Flack added.

"Maybe, he thought that she was cheating on him. Anyway, we need to find the bat and the gun. Get evidence then we can convict the bastardo. Let's get to work." Niks ordered. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes knowing how she gets sometimes.

"Come on Flack we'll hit the college and see what their tutors can tell us, get a list if close friends and maybe find out if they had any problems with any other students." I said walking away Flack following. I turned when I was a little ways away. "And Niks tá tú anseo a bheith ag obair gan flirt!" I smirked winking at her as Flack laughed.

"They were flirting?" he asked as I got in the car with him.

"Looked that way to me. But then again with Italian lovin' tat on her arm and I'm guessing he's half Italian he'd quite like that. He was tracing it with his finger and she was going all dreamy eyed." I giggled.

"Ha fair enough, Danny needs to get himself a girlfriend. Hey would you two fancy coming out for drinks after the case is done? We'll bring along the CSI's you'll be working with regularly and you can get to know them."

"Sure why not, I'm all for some beers." I smiled climbing out of the car. We headed into the campus all teasing and flirting stopped as we focused on the task at hand. We sat waiting outside for their professor to come see us.

"Good afternoon detectives I'm Professor Daniels, I'm sorry to hear about Carson and Luka they were both exceptional students. What is it you would like me to help you with?"

"Well what can you tell us about them?" Flack asked.

"Who their friends were, who didn't get on with them, anything unusual in their behaviour recently? That sort of thing Professor Daniels." I smiled encouragingly.  
>"Well they were both straight A students they were at the top of the class. There was only really the three of them Luka, Carson and her boyfriend Kieran. He wasn't as good as the other two and I had the feeling he was only making it through due to Carson and Luka. As for enemies they had none that I can think of. Though I had noted as of late a kind of tension between them, but I think that was due to Carson and Luka refusing to pull Kieran along anymore. Honestly I think Carson and Luka were better suited to each other than she was to Kieran."<p>

"So was Kieran bitter about this? And you say that Carson and Luka were better suited to each other what do you mean exactly?" I questioned.

"Well they were on a more equal footing intellectually, Luka was always buying her little gifts and they were almost inseparable. Honestly I think it was only a matter of time before Carson split from Kieran as he had no get up and go and was holding her back. She was an ambitious young woman that needed constant stimulation. Luka provided her with that."

"OK Thank you Professor here's my card if you think of anything else just give me a call. You've been a great help." I smiled shaking his hand and walking away with Flack.

"So what you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that is in direct contradiction to what Kieran told us. Come on buy me lunch and I'll tell you the rest." I smiled cheekily at him.

"As the lady wishes." He gave me that wink again. He drove to this Irish café called Lily O'Brien's Chocolate Café. "So you were saying?" he asked as I sipped my Salted Lily - A latte kissed with a hint of vanilla and topped with vanilla flavoured cream and milk chocolate shavings the most gorgeous thing I had ever tasted. I would definitely make this a regular stop.

"Well Kieran said that he found Luka trying to rape Carson. But Daniels just said that basically love was blossoming between Carson and Luka. So maybe Kieran is angry at Carson. She's just told him she's dumping him and he puts two and two together. He hits her with the baseball bat in his anger and rapes her. She calls Luka or maybe Luka turns up, see's what's happening and pulls a gun. They fight hence the defensive wounds. Kieran wins and shoots Luka. Carson is hysterical, hating him and this only further enrages Kieran and he shoots her. He regrets it instantly, he's just killed his long-time girlfriend so he puts her in the funeral position." He just looks at me and then nods his head a smile on his face. And boy has he got a great smile, those dimples are to die for.

"That's pretty damn plausible. Let's get back to the lab when we've finished and see what the lab rats have got. We need the bat and the gun."

"Yeah we do and don't let Niks hear you call her a lab rat. She may just beat you senseless." I smirked as he thought I was kidding.


	7. Chapter 7

_Niks_

Damn it. I had it all thought out. How was this going to work? Ug, I seriously got to stick to criminal profiling and my work. _"Parlare di chiamare la fidanzata nero bollitore!_" I know enough Irish to know when she's insulting me. I also minored in languages at college. Majored in Sciences and minored in Languages. I was taught Spanish, French and Irish. Though she don't know that I know the basics. Plus like Italian, the Irish language has loads of semi cognates so I guess what she's saying.

"What she'd say?" Asked Danny as we walked back to our stations.

"Bout we're here to work not flirt. She's one to talk, she's flirting with Don more than she's willing to admit. " I answered, slipping the coat back on. I winked at Danny smiling.

"He needs to get a girlfriend anyways, you up for drinks after the case?" With you, hell yeah. We went to our stations and got back to work, making up for lost time.

"Can never turn down a beer." About an hour later, I'd finished processing the clothes and Danny was just about done with the DNA results. "So, who did Luka scratch?" I asked leaning onto his station, smiling.

"A guy named Angelo Carrettiere." _merda. merda merda merda merda. _"What's that look for?"

"How much Italian do you know?" I asked. He looked confused but tried to figure it out. "Carrettiere is Italian for Carter. That Angelo is my brother and why the _cazzo _is he in NYC. He was in Tampa last I heard."

"When did you last hear from him?" Me and Ang are close but not that close. He's as old as Lee. He never was the big brother everyone wanted. He's not an angel that's for sure. I heard he became a firefighter in Tampa last year.

"Bout a year ago, we're not exactly the closest of siblings. Last I checked, he hated _di botte me outta. _Wait a minute, let me see the screen." I walked round to see the screen and my brother, Angelo Dante has a _sanguinosa rap foglio. _" _Papà_ ain't gonna like this. What the _cazzo_? Brother of Antonio and Primo Carrettiere. All are part of the Miami Italian Mafia. Excuse me, I need to make a few calls." I looked at Danny with a worried look on my face and sped outside to the front of the CSI Building. I opened up my phone and scrolled down my contacts. Ma. I put the phone to my ear as I waited for Ma to pick up.

"Nicola, how's the new job?" Why can't she call me Nika? Or Nikki? Or something other than Nicola?

"_Va bene, mamma._ But tell me something. Do I have 2 older brothers and are they along with Angelo part of the _Mafia italiana ?_" How could Ma not tell me about this. Explains why I never saw _Papà_ as a kid. Business trip my _zia Petunia._

"_Sì, ma mai tuo padre che tu sappia o farti coinvolgere. _And as for Antonio and Primo, they are 7 years older than you respectively, so you wouldn't have known them as I sent them to live with your father once you were 3." _Buon Dio, come potrei non sapere di questo?_

"_Parlando di papà, come sono io non sono mai riuscito a vederlo? Tu sai quanto ho pregato di vederlo mamma, ma tutto quello che mi ha detto tutto in tutta la mia intera infanzia era in viaggio d'affari. Voglio sapere la verità. Questo non è il momento di mentire a me, mamma._" I was getting annoyed, I mean I've been lied to about where my Dad is and I have to find out via my job and a friend that my brother is in the Italian Mafia along with 2 brothers I've never met.

"Your Dad is the Head of the Italian Mafia and it's code to keep the women out of it. The only woman in the family who is to know is the wife. It's like the Godfather but this is real time and place. Look, you were never meant to find out. I'm assuming something Angelo did something to get caught. Look, Nika, I know sorry can't make up for what we did, but it was for your own good. If you got involved, your Dad would've been killed. You know when you got shot on the Gideon case?"

"Of course, Ma, how the heck could I forget? I just about managed to break out of the coma it put me in." Sometimes, I wonder whether Ma remembers that I'm the smart child in the family with the extensive memory.

"That was an Mafia Shot. A rouge member of the IM shot you in insanity, he completely lost his sanity and was shooting everyone in sight. He was later put into the closest mental facility and because he was completely insane thankfully nobody believed that he was a part of the Italian Mafia. Look, Nika, we, me and papà, we never meant for you to find out. But we hope we can trust to treat our boys fairly, that's all we can ask."

"Ma, I'm not going to treat the boys special, I'm going to introduce myself to Antonio e Primo, but I'm not going to give them any special treatment, that could cost me my job. Plus that would be disrespectful to them, if I've only just met them, I have to trust them first before doing anything for them. That's the way you brought me up and hopefully they know that too. I better get back to work. _Ciao Mamma, io vengo a Miami al più presto."_

"_Ciao cara. Ci vediamo presto._" And with that I hung up the phone. I sighed as I leant against the wall, tapping my phone against my forehead.

"You okay?" Danny asked in front of me. He moved next to me and leant against the wall. I was following my gut when I leant my head on his shoulder.

"_Bella, proprio bella._ I mean I just found out, I'm a Mafia Daughter. Peachy, just peachy." I did not want to do anything. Apart from have it out with Ma and Angelo and go find _papà _and have it out with him too. "See what connection Angelo has to Luka if any."

"Already done. Tox report came back and Luka had cocaine in his system and it just so happens that Angelo is his closest known dealer. With a crew up Queens." And just as he finished the car with the flirtatious co-workers appeared. "_Siate pronti a vomitare." _I giggled as Lee and Flack walked up.

"_Ho fatto questa mattina._ I wouldn't get comfy, we have a familiar face to go see. " I said to Lee. _"Ho bisogno di parlare con te più tardi. _We need a ride up to Queens, care to oblige?" Luckily I said something in Italian Lee could understand. We established our calls for help long ago and it was good cuz it was the only when we could understand each other in our respective languages.


	8. Chapter 8

~Kaylee~

We pulled up and immediately saw Niks and Danny outside her head resting on his shoulder. She saw us and moved it. I could have sworn I told her no flirting.  
>"Ho fatto questa mattina. I wouldn't get comfy, we have a familiar face to go see." She said to me. "Ho bisogno di parlare con te più tardi. We need a ride up to Queens, care to oblige?" I knew something was up straight away.<p>

"Sure Nikki, come on lets go. Don, I'll catch up with you later?"

"Yeah no problem Lee." He smiled, a little concern showing.

In the car Niks was clearly distressed by something hell I was driving, she never lets me drive. "Nikki, babe you ok?"

"I have twin older brothers." She said flatly.

"What since fucking when?"

"Since I found out when Angelo was the one that Luka scratched and they came up in his rap sheet. Hell my papà's the head of the Miami Italian Mafia. Lee watch the fucking road!" She shouted as I swerved through traffic.

"Oh god honey. I'm here for you no matter what." I said before focusing back on the road. She pulled her phone out and dialled what must be Angelo's number. She arranged to meet him in a playground. We sat on the swings and waited.

"You coming along for drinks after the case? Don asked me if we wanted to tag along meet some of the other CSI's."

"Sure I'm going Danny already asked me." I smiled.

"Hey is that Angelo?" I pointed as some guy made his way towards us.

"Well I'll be damned Kaylee Lake!" he shouted a smile on his face. "Bella come sempre babe."

"Yeah, yeah Angel you keep flirting it might work on some girl." I rolled my eyes, but Niks was on her feet anger rolling from her.

"You, you man puttana! Come hai potuto? A cosa stavi pensando? La mafia davvero? Mi hai mentito! Angelo perché?" Angel's eyes went wide, I'm not a hundred per cent on what was being said, but I knew Niks was angry.

"Come cazzo hai scoperto? Sorellina non è quello che pensi. Non hai mai avrebbero dovuto scoprirlo. E 'stato per la vostra sicurezza!" Angel shouted back guilt in his eyes.

"Sono in grado di prendermi cura di me! Come posso fidarmi di qualcuno di voi? E ora siete vincolati ad un omicidio!" My head was spinning like crazy.

"Ceart go leor leor tá go leor! Stop leis na hIodáile! Ní féidir liom a thuiscint ceachtar de tú, agus tá rudaí níos tábhachtaí a phlé!" I finally snapped and the siblings looked at me. Niks didn't know, but me and Angel had a fling once upon a time. He still had feelings for me and his constant flirting was him testing the waters to see if I was interested. But that was the past and I wasn't, didn't stop him though.

"Kaylee bambino cosa sta succedendo?" I got up and shoved my finger into his chest.

"I am not your baby Angel. You need to answer our questions." He sighed.

"Ask your questions then Kaylee."

"What's your relationship to Luka Feran?" He looked at his feet. "Don't you even dare think about lying to me Angel!" I snapped.

"I'm his dealer. I deal to him."

"And when was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday afternoon. He wanted to buy some crack. Didn't want to pay so I took his wallet and he clawed me." He pulled his shirt sleeve up revealing the four scratches. "I took the money and told him to fuck off. I swear Kaylee, Nika that's the damn truth." I looked at him for a long time and decided he was telling the truth.

"OK, but if I find out you're lying to me then as god as my witness I will put you away for a very long time. Am I understood?"

"Yeah Kaylee. Nika?"

"Just don't talk to me right now fratello. Ci occuperemo di questo più tardi." She growled and made towards the car. "Lee keys, I'd like to get back to the precinct alive." I threw the keys and got in. She drove fast and quiet back to the station and she stormed off. Great just what I needed, a pissed off Nikki on the loose.

"Hey whoa, what's going on with grumpy?" Danny asked as I went to walk past him and Don.

"Teaghlaigh agus go Angel diabhal cén fáth sé a flirt agus bheith ina asal-am ar fad?" I spat out and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's ok Lee, the guy was flirting with you?"

"Yeah he always has done, I just…" I had an idea, she'd probably hate me, but why not? "Danny would you talk to her? Please she just really needs someone to talk to who isn't close to the family."

"Hey, no problem." He said getting up and going after her.

"Smooth Lee."

"Thank you I try my best." I smiled at him. I then explained what Angel had told us.

"So you think he's telling the truth?"

"I think so, I've known him a long time, but if you wanna go at him with Danny be my guest." At that moment Danny and Niks came back she was smiling. I was glad Danny had done it so quickly didn't need her sulking when we had to work.


	9. Chapter 9

_Niks_

I told Lee what happened and by the time Angel finally came to the playground where we agreed to meet I was ready to rip him a new one. _"You, you man puttana! Come hai potuto? A cosa stavi pensando? La mafia davvero? Mi hai mentito! Angelo perché_?" His eyes went big. I had finally found out his big secret.

"_Come cazzo hai scoperto? Sorellina non è quello che pensi. Non hai mai avrebbero dovuto scoprirlo. E 'stato per la vostra sicurezza_!" Angel shouted back guilt evident. I was using the infamous Italian anger out on him and he should know as well as Lee I don't like secrets being kept, especially when they're to do with _famiglia._

"_Sono in grado di prendermi cura di me! Come posso fidarmi di qualcuno di voi? E ora siete vincolati ad un omicidio_!" How the hell could I trust him with anything he tells me now.

_"Ceart go leor leor tá go leor! Stop leis na hIodáile! Ní féidir liom a thuiscint ceachtar de tú, agus tá rudaí níos tábhachtaí a phlé!_" Lee finally snapped. Me and Angel looked at her.

"Kaylee_ bambino cosa sta succedendo_?" What the _cazzo_ is going on? I always knew Angel fancied Lee but he don't even call me any special nickname apart Nika or Nikita when he's trying to win me over.

"I am not your baby Angel. You need to answer our questions." He sighed. I shot him a look of I'm going to beat you if you lie here.

"Ask your questions then Kaylee." He's trying to keep his cool, we already found out one secret.

"What's your relationship to Luka Feran?" He looked at his feet. "Don't you even dare think about lying to me Angel!" She was almost as pissed as I was. Italian temper trumps Irish temper by far but they're close.

"I'm his dealer. I deal to him." What the _cazzo_ else don't I know about him?

"And when was the last time you saw him?" Calm, Lee. Keep the hell calm and leave the beating to me.

"Yesterday afternoon. He wanted to buy some crack. Didn't want to pay so I took his wallet and he clawed me." He pulled his shirt sleeve up revealing the four scratches. "I took the money and told him to fuck off. I swear Kaylee, Nika that's the damn truth." He's trying to win me over, he's trying to make everything right again.

"OK, but if I find out you're lying to me then as god as my witness I will put you away for a very long time. Am I understood?" And a shouting match against me which he knows he can't win.

"Yeah Kaylee. Nika?" I shot him a pissed off look, one he knows he can't fix.

"Just don't talk to me right now _fratello. Ci occuperemo di questo più tardi_." I growled instinctively and made for the car. "Lee keys, I'd like to get back to the precinct alive." It was a fast and quiet drive to the precinct and as soon as I stopped the car, I stormed off, leaving Lee to face the boys. I made my way to a nearby bench. I sat down on it and brought my knees up to my chin, like I used to when I couldn't bare to face anyone. Difference being here, I'm in NYC on a bench instead in Miami on the roof of my house. I used to climb up there and only Angel knew that I could get up there.

"Nika? You alright? _Domanda stupida, come si sente?_" He sat next to me on my left side. I kept my gaze to the floor. He sighed in defeat and I had to fight the smile coming through.

"_Voglio solo battere la merda vivente di Angelo per mantenere il segreto, ottengo che lui non voleva essere coinvolto, ma sono sempre stato in grado di guardare fuori per me, avvitare la mia sicurezza, questo è il mio motto al giorno d'oggi._" I murmured, hopefully quiet enough for Danny not to hear me.

"That's understandable, but we can deal with him later." Damn it. There goes that hope. I scoffed at that, Angel is as stubborn as me when it comes to these kinda things. "Now, c'mon_ bella, sorriso_." I lifted up my gaze and smiled in defeat. "_Non era troppo difficile, adesso era?"_

"_Non rovinare il momento,_ Messer." I put my head on his shoulder, absent-mindedly. He moved his shoulder and as I turned to face him, I felt his lips crashing on mine. I would've gladly continued this _momento prezioso,_ but my phone just had to ring at that damn moment. I sighed and so did Danny. "_Ora, tu mi chiami. __Che cosa vuoi angelo?_"

"It's Fletcher, he's completely lost it. He came up to me, just after you left and made off with my stash. If he takes it, he'll overdose. " Goddamnit!

"_Merda merda merda_. You going after him Angel?" Pretty stupid question knowing my brother like I do.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Do you even want me to answer that? Right, follow him and corner him, don't kill him, beat him up or let him out of your sight. We're on our way."

"Ay Ay Nikita." He hung the call as did I, rolling my eyes as I did. Damn brother.

"We're needed. C'mon let's go get the lovebirds, we need to find Fletcher before he overdoses. We'll continue _this_ later on." And just to prove a point I kissed him lightly on the lips. I pulled away with him barely getting a chance. "C'mon." I winked. He pouted and I yanked on his arm. We walked back inside and toward the two lovebirds, smiling. "We need to get moving, as in right now. Fletcher's made off with Angel's stash and if we don't find him, he's going to OD and according to Angel, he's completely out of it already." We rushed to the car and hastily piled in, me and Lee in the back and the boys in the front. I called up Angel to see where he is. "Angel, where are you? We're on our way."

"He's 3 quarters up on Lexington and is coming up to the east 74th street crossroads. _Che cazzo sta facendo?_ " I motioned for Flack to hurry the hell up, before I let Lee at the wheel.

"Angel, tell me what's going on._ Non mi piace il suono di quel_. "

"_Dannazione. _He knows I'm on to him. He's leading me onto a wild freaking goose chase." I had an idea.

"Dude, remember when we used to do track, run like ya did then. Like your life depends on it, cuz if you lose him, I swear to god it freaking will. "

"_Divertente, sorellina. Ay Ay capitano _Nicola. He's just gone in 157 East 74th street." I started scowling when he said Nicola. Oh he was back. Back to annoying me as usual. " Miss me, _sorellina_?"

"_No, niente affatto, fratello._ Just go after him and don't beat him up. We still need him. _Nessun eroismo sanguinosi." _I almost hit my head on Danny's head rest as Don slammed on the breaks. "I am so hating you right now." Lee started laughing. "Don't you start or once this is over, I am getting out pictures from our college parties." She squinted her eyes. "Went there." We rushed out of the car and into the building. "Angel, what floor?"

"4, I'll see in you in a minute." I motioned for level 4 and we all rushed for the stairs, me edging ahead. I took my gun from my shoulder holster and made for the door that was open. "Nika!" I rushed forward and entered the room with Kieran pointing a gun at my brother. I noticed it was a glock 22.

"Kieran, put down the gun. Please, you could do somebody serious harm. We understand about Carson. I certainly know what you're going through. Just put the gun down and we can talk about it." I reasoned, edging closer to my brother. I looked at Kieran, with a 'don't do it' look. Instead of shooting my brother or the ceiling. He ended up shooting the left side of my stomach. The others burst in and Kieran made a run for it out the window and up the metal stairs on the side of the building. I collapsed against the wall clutching my side. "Go! Angel can take care of me. Just go. _cazzo merda._ Angel give me your shirt." He gave me his overshirt and handed it to me as the others rushed after Kieran, each shooting me a sorry look. Danny taking the longest to go. "Danny, this ain't the first time I've been shot and it's certainly not going to be the last. Go!" I put Angel's shirt over the wound and applied pressure. Angel had called 911 for an ambulance. Now it was up to them to catch Kieran.


	10. Chapter 10

~Kaylee~

We rushed out of the car and into the building. "Angel, what floor?" Niks demanded. Angel replied and she motioned for level 4 and we all rushed for the stairs, Niks edging ahead. I took my gun from my hip holster. I was getting annoyed as I was behind Danny and Don and they just didn't move as fast as me.

"Come on guys let me get past!" Don side stepped a little and I bolted past him. There was a gun shot and my blood ran cold. What if it was Niks or Angel that had been shot? I burst through the door just as Kieran made for the fire escape and Niks collapsed against the wall. My heart skipped a beat, but she didn't give me a chance to check on her.

"Go! Angel can take care of me. Just go." The rest of her words drowned out as I slipped out the window and raced up the stairs. This son of a bitch best hope she's ok. I thought as I reached the roof. He was by the edge.

"Kieran don't do anything stupid. Just come back we can sort things out."

"I just killed a cop!" He screamed. He best pray she ain't dead.

"No she's fine, we just need to talk with you come on." He started to walk towards me, I lowered my gun some to seem less threatening. He was almost to me when Don and Danny charged on to the roof. Then Kieran high tailed it and jumped. I ran forward to see him scrambling to keep hold of the building next door. Then he pulled himself up and set off running again.

"Shit, did you see that?" Don said. As I ran back towards them, I always thought the long jump that I was so good at back at high school would never come in handy for anything. That is until I turned and ran forward. "Kaylee!" Don shouted just as I jumped. I hit the roof opposite and rolled scraping up both my arms, feeling the sting. I pushed up on to my feet and ran for the roof door. I always have and always will get my man. He was a few flights of stairs a head of me when I heard him.

"You son of a bitch." A door opened and closed and I tried to speed up taking steps three and four at a time I was definitely going to break my neck at this rate. I barged through the door in time to see them scuffling for control of the gun.

"Hai sparato mia sorella ho intenzione di cazzo ti ammazzo!" Angel snapped out. Then the gun went off and he dropped to the floor.

"ANGEL!" I cried out. Kieran began to run and I dropped down to my knees to steady my aim, I pulled the trigger and he crumpled to the floor. I had aimed for the back of his knee and hit my mark. Danny ran through and pulled his radio out saying he'd found us. I didn't hear what else he had to say as I cradled Angel's head in my lap. There was blood everywhere I wasn't sure where he was bleeding from just that his breathing was ragged.

"Angel, Damn sé mac tú de soith! Ná fucking bás ar dom!" I felt the tears wanting to come as I slipped out of my blazer noting my own bloody arms and pressing it to his wound. His eyes flickered open and he got that stupid smile of his that I had always thought was so cute.

"See bambino, Sapevo che mi ami ancora." I knew enough from my fling with him to know what he was saying.

"Fuck you, I thought you were dying. Nika would have my head in a basket for letting it happen." Don came through then as I propped Angel up against the wall.

"Kaylee! Shit look at the state of your arms." He said pulling me up and turning them over carefully to see how damaged they were.

"It's ok just grazed is all. Could be worse." I smiled at him and felt a flutter in my stomach at the concern on his face.

"Damn, you do this Kaylee?" Danny asked smirking as he helped support a cuffed Kieran towards us.

"Hell yeah I did, shoots my best friend and then her brother. It was the least I could do." I said only half-jokingly; in Miami I may have shot to kill, but I didn't know these people all that well and it probably wouldn't have gone over well. The paramedics came up then and took care of Angel. Danny went with Kieran to the hospital and Don drove me so we could get my arms cleaned up. An hour later my arms were bandaged up to prevent infection. Don hadn't left my side as we waited on Niks and Danny was just pacing. Kieran was in surgery as well as Niks and Angel.

"Danny sit down, believe it or not this is quite a normal thing to happen, she gets shot and I usually break something. She'll be fine and seriously she'll be back on her feet in a day." He sat down and took off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to get a coffee, anyone want a coffee?" I shook my head and so did Don.

"Don't mind him, he'll be fine when she gets out." He smiled his dimples showing again and took my hand. Which I hadn't expected. "You know that was pretty reckless of you on the roof. One you took off without us and look how that ended for Niks. Then you take a flying leap off the roof. I didn't think you'd make it." His voice was dripping with concern and I turned to say something smart ass and make him laugh but I got lost in his ocean blue eyes. Before I realised it we were both leaning into each other our lips millimetres away, I heard a door open and closed my eyes ready to kiss him.

"Hey what the hell did I say about flirting! Dicendomi di non flirtare ancora si sta per pomiciata suo faccia!" She smirked as they wheeled her past.

"Greim orm Niks." She just laughed as we got up to follow her to her room Don taking my hand as we did.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sozzers for terribly late post. I have been everywhere and my priorities have been a bit screwed as of late. Starting two new stories? What the hell was I thinking? Probably about my 3 sexy boys. Why the heck not?**

* * *

><p><em>Niks<em>

"Hey what the hell did I say about flirting!_ Dicendomi di non flirtare ancora si sta per pomiciata suo faccia_!" I smirked as the nurses wheeled me past Flack and Lee.

"_Greim orm_ Niks." I laughed as I got pushed towards my room, pretending I had a steering wheel. "How old are you? 5?"

"Nope, I'm 3. Neewwwwwwwwnn." The nurses wheeled me into a room and motioned for me to get out of the wheelchair. I pouted at having to give up my steering wheel but I hopped onto the bed nevertheless. "Thank you. " I lifted the hospital shirt to see my wound- well wounds, plural. I've been shot 3 times now. Last time I got shot me and Lee made a 10 buck bet. Next time I got shot if they were in a triangle, Lee would owe me 10 bucks. I smiled before putting my shirt back down. Luckily Lee hadn't seen. "Where's Danny and Angel?" I looked for them but I couldn't see them anywhere and the looks on Lee and Flack's faces were not good.

"Well, Danny went to get coffee and Angel's still in surgery." Lee said. Okay. Now why is it, my phones goes off at the awkwardest moments, I will probably never know. I reached into my pocket for my phone and saw it was my ma.

"How the hell?" I murmured, Lee looked at me confused. "It's my ma." I answered. "_Ciao, Mamma. Qual è la ragione per voi mi chiama?_"

"_Cara, ho appena sentito che hanno sparato. E 'Kaylee con te?_" How the hell with Ma's_ impressionante _timing.

"_Ma, naturalmente, Lee è qui. Lei è la mia migliore amica, perché ti hanno nemmeno bisogno di chiederlo? E come ... in realtà, non hanno nemmeno cominciare a dirmi come hai scoperto, ho solo appena uscito di maledetto chirurgia._ " Lee looked at me when she heard her name in the midst of fast-spoken Italian. My family speak it fast, it's kind of a inherited thing. How she even heard her name is freaking beyond me.

"_Passare lei al telefono, Nika. Ho bisogno di parlare con lei. Andate a cercare tuo fratello, mentre che ci sei." _I almost gasped. How the- actually I should give up looking for answers in this family. I seriously should.

"_La mia mamma ti vuole al telefono." _I smacked my forehead before switching to English. "My Ma wants you on the phone. Damn brain. I'm going to look for Danny. You guys wait for Angel and Don, call Lee's phone to let me know about Angel. Oh and by the way, Lee, you owe me 20 bucks now. My bullet scars make a triangle and I want my money later. _Ciao_ peeps. " I handed my phone to Lee who just rolled her eyes and handed me her phone . I jumped into my wheelchair and made my way to the cafe. I scanned the crowd for Danny where I found him by a window with his head in his hands sulking. I wheeled myself over to him. "_Questo sedile preso, amore?_" He looked up sadly and smiled. "Danny, come here." I hugged him tightly. I let him go and kissed him gently. "I'm a tough cookie. I've been shot before. Don't ever think that I'm gonna stop fighting. Cuz you've got the wrong girl." He smiled. I jumped on to the seat and pulled my wheelchair to the side out of people's way.

"It's just- I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever. You know?" I did know. I lost my childhood friend (Not Lee, another) Lara Marella like this. I cried for weeks. I nodded, eyes going glossy.

"Don't make me start with all this emotional _stronzate_. You won't get me to stop." I smiled looking into his sky blue eyes. Damn it. Damnity damn. He laughed. "I'm serious." I gasped in disbelief. I pouted when my phone- well Lee's phone started ringing with A Bratz song. Really? I thought I told her to seriously drop the Bratz crap. "_Bastardo cosa. _Helloooo? Carter here on somebody's phone- that I stole."_  
><em>

"You're such a bitch Nika."

"Cheers chica. Now, how's the jackass Angel? And I thought I told you to drop the Bratz muzic. What do think I'm gonna think when Forever Diamondz is playing on your speakers? Explain now chica." Hehehe. Evil is I. I smirked evilly. I was so going to give the krazy college videos I managed to savage to Don and Danny.

"If we weren't Detectives, I would so kill you right now. Angel's fine. He's down the hall on the left from the cafe. Kieran's just come through and like you he's talking but going no where. You can deal with your brother. Me and Don'll take Fletcher."

"Don't turn things into a make out session." I could tell she rolled her eyes. She hung up the call. "Damn it, she hung up on me. C'mon, let's go. You can meet my jackass of a brother." I got into my wheelchair and wheeled myself out of the cafe. I turned left at the exit and down the hall. I wheeled myself into his room, ready to annoy him. "Damn it Angel. You seriously are an idiot. " I wheeled myself next to him.

"Yeah, maybe, but I almost defending you, _sorelina." _Oh god, here we go with the guilt trip.

"I can defend myself. I don't need you to protect me _fratello. _ I can look after myself. I kick the hell out of bad guys for a living. I can karate kick a gun out of a dude's hand. Getting yourself almost killed for me, may be heroic but I am not losing you Angel. Too much _merda_ has happened in the past 3 years for that to happen. I do not need that to happen. Lara, Freya and Jake died for me. I don't need you doing that too." Angel held out his arms for a hug. My brother, a jackass he may be, he always gave a good hug when you needed one. I hugged him tightly.

"You know that wasn't your fault. They died because Erik killed them, you know that. You only managed to get out of there alive. There was nothing you could've done." He whispered. I pulled away and wiped the tear that fell down my cheek. I sat back in my wheelchair with my head down, my hair covering my face as I thought about my best friends that were murdered in cold blood by my demented ex-boyfriend. This was back in college, I'd known Lee for ages by then and it was all our little group, but Lara, Freya and Jake had practically grew up in my house. Never spent a weekend alone. I heard someone come into the room but kept my head down anyways. I hate crying. But I couldn't help the tears falling, all I could do was quieten the sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

~Kaylee~

"La mia mamma ti vuole al telefono." Niks smacked her forehead before switching to English. "My Ma wants you on the phone. Damn brain. I'm going to look for Danny. You guys wait for Angel and Don, call Lee's phone to let me know about Angel. Oh and by the way, Lee, you owe me 20 bucks now. My bullet scars make a triangle and I want my money later. Ciao peeps." I rolled my eyes taking the phone.

"Hi Ma Gabriella," I wrinkled my nose as she laid into me.

"Don't hi me Kaylee Lake! You let my son and daughter get shot! They almost died!"

"Mrs Carter with all due respect I didn't,"

"You didn't what? Didn't allow my daughter, my bambino, run into a room with a crazed killer? Didn't let my ragazzo dolce, my Angel almost die doing your job for you? You broke his heart and then let him get shot!"

"Mrs Carter, Angel and Niks are more than capable of making their own decisions! And as for him that was a long time ago. A fling nothing more, he knows that and accepts that now it's time you did to. Now if that's all you have to say, goodbye." She didn't reply straight away so I ended the call.

"What was that about?" Don asked eyeing me curiously. I ran my hands through my hair.

"You mean besides the fact she's blaming for two of her kids getting shot?" he nodded. "I briefly dated Angel a long time ago. He knows we would never get back together, but it doesn't stop him flirting like crazy with me. And she always thought me and him should get together and live happily ever after. Fat chance of that. He's a nice enough guy, but nice don't cut it."

"So what does cut it?"

"I don't know I'm hoping I'll find out real soon." I smiled up at him. He laughed.

"Come on we should see if Angel and Kieran are out." I nodded and walked out asking a nurse where I could find Angel first. I walked in to see him staring at the ceiling.

"hey bello venire a baciarmi meglio?" I rolled my eyes.

"Féach ar cad tá mé a chur suas le?" I told Don. "No came to make sure you aren't dead your ma's already laid in to me about getting you shot. And Niks wanted me to find out while she dealt with something." He pouted, like that was supposed to get me to soften up.

"Sorry bout Ma, you know how she gets. But as you can see I'm fine and dandy babe, whos the gumshoe?"

"You do know I'm a gumshoe to as you so eloquently put it?" Don laughed.

"No you're a sexy lieutenant, him…"

"This is Detective Don Flack and you'll show some respect." I shot out.

"Ooo hit a nerve there didn't I bella ." He smirked.

"Yeah he's fine, let's go I'd rather try and get a confession from Fletcher than deal with him right now."

"He's a bit of dick ain't he?" I nodded. "Here's Niks phone." I took it from him and dialled my number.

"…Helloooo? Carter here on somebody's phone- that I stole."

"You're such a bitch Nika." I told her.

"Cheers chica. Now, how's the jackass Angel? And I thought I told you to drop the Bratz muzic. What do think I'm gonna think when Forever Diamondz is playing on your speakers? Explain now chica." I knew I should have burned those DVDs.

"If we weren't Detectives, I would so kill you right now. Angel's fine. He's down the hall on the left from the cafe. Kieran's just come through and like you he's talking but going no where. You can deal with your brother. Me and Don'll take Fletcher." As I'd had enough of Angel already.

"Don't turn things into a make out session." I rolled my eyes and ended the call.

"Come on Don let's get ourselves a confession." We walked off to Kieran's room and just as I was about to walk in Don stopped me. I turned to ask him what he was doing, but he pressed his lips to mine.

"Been wanting to do that all day." He laughed. I raised my eyebrow a coy smile playing across my face. I turned and pushed into Kieran's room.

"Ok Kieran time to start singing. Don't bullshit me, cos right now I'm not in the mood. We have to deaths on our hands. An attempted murder of a cop, and another account of attempted murder of one Angelo Carter. Things are not looking good for you." I started.

"Make things a little easier for yourself. Tell us what happened and you end up in a nice little place with a room to yourself. Don't and we throw you into a maximum security prison, where you can't take a piss without a full body search." Don added, I had to stop myself from laughing. Kieran looked like he was about to cry.

"I loved her, Carson. I loved her so much and she was going to leave me for my best friend!" he told us all he had done and it confirmed my theory that I had shared with Don. I smiled as we walked out of the room.

"Niks owes me ten for that. My theory was right so I guess I only owe her ten."

"You to bet on everything?"

"Yep keeps things interesting." I laughed walking back to Angels room where Niks was. She was clearly upset. I knew when my bestie was hurting emotionally. I placed a hand on her back and went with the only way to deal with an upset Niks.

"So Niks you owe me ten, I was right about Kieran!"

"Lee…" Danny said shocked, it sounded like he was going to tell me off.

"Well that means you owe me ten for the new hole I have in my side." She laughed discreetly wiping her eyes, under her glasses. I pulled my wallet from my back pocket pulling out a ten. "Next time the guys mine. I guess all we have left to do is book Kieran?"

* * *

><p>AN: Is it really over? Or is it just the beginning? Krazy reveals next :D


	13. Chapter 13

_Niks_

"So Niks you owe me ten, I was right about Kieran!" Real smooth Lake. Ah well. She always did know how to stop me moping.

"Lee…" Danny said shocked, I shook my head.

"Well that means you owe me ten for the new hole I have in my side." I laughed, discreetly wiping my eyes from under my glasses. Lee gave me a ten, I felt like a kid getting pocket money. "Next time the guys mine. I guess all we have left to do is book Kieran?" I dug into my back pocket, grabbed my white Ed hardy wallet, looked inside and dug out- not much. I had the ten I owed as long as pics of Angel, Ma and me and Lee on our last day of college- sober of course. I also managed to drag out a old photo of our little crew. Me, Lee, Freya, Lara and Jake. "Hey, remember that day?" I showed Lee the photo, she sent me a questioning look. I nodded.

"That was a rare sober day in college, yeah I remember that. Hello, photographic memory?" I stuck out my tongue at the damn _cagna._

"Smartass bitch. C'mon, let's book the sorry fuck. We'll leave the asshole here to drown in his sorrows." Angel pouted and I had an idea. "Dude, reinstate your tough guy card and quit with the damn pouting. Come here." He leant in closer and I, being the ultimate all round awesome one that I so awesomely am, took the opportunity to smack him upside the head. "That's for trying to play the damn hero and for just being a all-round jackass and dickhead. _La vita è una cagna, ma quando mi vengono fucilati o incazzato, non è niente su di me._ C'mon, wait a minute. You've put me in a very good mood." I had my evil smirk with that lucky little glint I get which means I am pissed and conspiring. Which can never mean anything good. Lee caught on oh so quick and returned the smirk and the glint, which still makes me think we're related. Which would be creepy but still extremely awesome.

"Should we be scared?" Don asked, a little wary of our matching expressions. Damn straight.

"Only if she gets her hands on a baseball bat. Or extremely pissed. She'll flip out on anyone. Cept Lee." Damn brother. I was going for the scary, not wary. I turned to face my brother with a death-defying glare. "And I'm going to shut up now."

"Damn straight you should. I have a weapon and I will use it on you, Angelo. Don't test me. Lee, hand." Angel looked scared cuz he knew I was pissed and conspiring and definitely not afraid of trouble. Lee held out her hand and I grabbed it, linking it with mine. She hoisted me out of the chair so I could stand. "Take the chair and get the hell out of here before Ma comes in and explodes. She did that the last time I got shot and she brought down hell and sent it back. Damn freaking coma. " I walked out with Lee following next to me, evil smirk planted. "Take me to the victim." She led me there and I heard Danny ask: _What the hell do you think she's going to do_? Easy. And Don's reply: _The hell if I know_. Hehe. This was going to be fun. But then my phone rang. I hate having my phone ringing when I'm conspiring. I scowled and grabbed it. _Unknown : Answer or Reject ?_ I could tell my expression changed by the way Lee was looking at me. I clicked answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Ah, Nicola-Carmen. Long time no fuck." Erik. Bastard. I will freaking murder him one day and that day I shall await with pleasure.

"Didn't know you could call me from jail, Knight. Only thought you got the one phone call when you're arrested. " Lee's attention was snatched. I had my prison-bound demented as fuck ex-boyfriend on the phone and I was inches from murdering somebody already, he just loved me getting in trouble. 'Parrently it's a turn on.

"Girl's got jokes. I was just calling to let you know, I'm coming to find you in New York. You can't and won't get away from me Nicola. You know that and so does your pretty little friend Kaylee." Oh hell no.

"You leave her out of this. She ain't got nothing to do with it. And you damn freaking well know that." I all but shouted.

"If you say so, Nicola. Just keep those pretty boys out of this little reunion. Yes, I know about Messer and Flack, you've both gotten comfy with them am I not correct? Bring them into this and watch what happens when someone you love gets killed in front of you. You never know, I may even kill your brothers and your mother." My eyes narrowed and a scowl planted itself on my face. I was definitely pissed and if I ever got my hands on that douche bag I will not be held responsible for my actions.

"You know what, Erik? You can take your creepy stalking and your empty little threats and shove right where the monkey sticks its nuts. If I ever get my hands on you, I will be the one going to jail for murder where as you will going in a furnace dead as a doornail. I will burn you alive myself if I damn have to. Lara, Freya and Jake deserve revenge and god so help me I will fucking get it. Even if it's the last damn thing I do."

"It very may well be." And with that the bastard hung up. I scowled and put my phone back into my pocket. This douche bag will die even if I have to die first.

"Niks, what happened?" Lee asked. She knew what happened and she had always felt that me getting shot and put in a coma was her fault cuz she wasn't around to protect me or help me. I never blamed her, how could I? She's my best friend, I wouldn't blame her for that even if it was her. She was off on a case somewhere, while Erik had kidnapped me, Freya, Lara and Jake. This was an attempt of getting me back. I did say he was demented, remember. How he even thought it would make me even consider getting back with him is beyond me. I don't want to know what was going through his head to make him think that. Sick, twisted, demented little _segaiolo per le età. _

"Erik's here in NYC. I don't know how the hell he broke out of jail, let alone find us here in New York. He brought you into it and he even brought in dumb and dumber over there. He even freaking knows about Antonio and Primo. No one else knows about them. Part from Angel, only you and Danny know. I don't know if Don knows and right now not my priority. He threatened to kill my family, you and the boys. That's more than a good enough reason to murder the good freaking daylights out of him for me." I ranted quietly as the boys walked in front of us.

"We need to be careful. If he knows about Don and Danny, that could put them in danger." Lee mused, I get where she's coming from there.

"Yeah, but what do we say, my completely unstable, sick and twisted ex-boyfriend is stalking us and threatening to kill you all, be freaking careful? Lee, you know as well as I do, Erik won't give up and he's smart enough to know our plans. You have to understand, he was with me for 4 years, he knows me as well as I know myself, maybe so not much." Lee started smiling, she had an idea. I wasn't too sure about this.

"Maybe not so much. We need to do something completely unexpected and out of character but still totally us. He may be smart but we're smarter. We outsmarted him for a year with our pranks in college. He's expecting that we're going to panic, do what he wants and be completely cooperative. He only thinks you're going to comply to every whim and demand. Well, we got to ask for help from the boys for starters. We'll have to give a lowdown for ya Ma, Angel and your other brothers, if we can even find them. We're going to outsmart this shit. I know it. He won't beat us Niks." Lee smiled. Damn this girl is good. I taught her so well. I smiled, reassured.

"Never. Not if I have anything to do with it, he won't. But we need to check on the escapade. Once we book Kieran." I smiled and looked in through the window.

"Or they do. I'll call Mac and have him check on the escapade. Or we could get Horatio and deal with it that way." Mac or Horatio?

"Horatio, he knows the deal, plus this is personal. I'll only tell Mac if I have to." I answered, watching Danny and Don do their thing. Well, Fletcher wouldn't be going nowhere anytime soon with him being handcuffed to his bed. If looks could kill, mine could probably burn lasers through the glass and cut Fletcher in half. No one ever said I could never imagine hurting people. Cuz, hell, I do it most of the time. Its kinda a thing of mine.

"Niks, he escaped yesterday, the day we left for New York. He killed a dozen guards. Police think it was an inside job, ain't found nothing connecting anyone to helping him though." I scoffed at that.

"I'm so going to freaking murder that damn son of a bitch." I left it at that.


	14. Chapter 14

~Kaylee~

"Niks, what happened?" I asked, I had heard her side of the conversation and knew it was something to do with Knight, that piece a shit ex-boyfriend that killed three of our best friends.

"Erik's here in NYC. I don't know how the hell he broke out of jail, let alone find us here in New York. He brought you into it and he even brought in dumb and dumber over there. He even freaking knows about Antonio and Primo. No one else knows about them. Part from Angel, only you and Danny know. I don't know if Don knows and right now not my priority. He threatened to kill my family, you and the boys. That's more than a good enough reason to murder the good freaking daylights out of him for me." She ranted quietly as Don and Danny walked over to us.

"We need to be careful. If he knows about Don and Danny, that could put them in danger." God have mercy on his soul if he so much as looks at Don funny.

"Yeah, but what do we say, my completely unstable, sick and twisted ex-boyfriend is stalking us and threatening to kill you all, be freaking careful? Lee, you know as well as I do, Erik won't give up and he's smart enough to know our plans. You have to understand, he was with me for 4 years, he knows me as well as I know myself, maybe so not much." I smiled I had an idea.

"Maybe not so much. We need to do something completely unexpected and out of character but still totally us. He may be smart but we're smarter. We outsmarted him for a year with our pranks in college. He's expecting that we're going to panic, do what he wants and be completely cooperative. He only thinks you're going to comply to every whim and demand. Well, we got to ask for help from the boys for starters. We'll have to give a lowdown for ya Ma, Angel and your other brothers, if we can even find them. We're going to outsmart this shit. I know it. He won't beat us Niks." I smiled reassuringly, this time I would protect my friends, I would kill him if I had to and he would only hurt Niks over my cold decomposing corpse.

"Never. Not if I have anything to do with it, he won't. But we need to check on the escapade. Once we book Kieran." I smiled and looked in through the window.

"Or they do. I'll call Mac and have him check on the escapade. Or we could get Horatio and deal with it that way." I wondered who she'd choose.

"Horatio, he knows the deal, plus this is personal. I'll only tell Mac if I have to." She answered, watching Danny and Don do their thing. Well, Fletcher wouldn't be going nowhere anytime soon with him being handcuffed to his bed. I walked away a little and dialled Horatio's number.

"Hey H."

"Lee, its good to hear from you, but I assume this isn't a social call."

"No it's about Erik. What can you tell me?" Straight to the point, no nonsense.

"He escaped yesterday at around 2pm, he killed a dozen guards. We're working on an inside job theory. But we don't have much."

"Well he's here H. He's come for the both of us especially Niks."

"You girls need to put special measures in place for your safety. I'll send some back-up."

"Thanks H. We'll get the bastard this time." I said hanging up and walking to Niks. "Niks, he escaped yesterday, the day we left for New York. He killed a dozen guards. Police think it was an inside job, ain't found nothing connecting anyone to helping him though." She scoffed at that.

"I'm so going to freaking murder that damn son of a bitch." I didn't press, not wanting to open that jar of whoop ass.

"Don, Danny we may have a slight problem." I sighed as they came out.

"What's that then Lee?" Don asked concern colouring his voice. I explained to them about Erik as Niks stood quietly contemplating murder I was sure.

"Well you two sure bring a lot of trouble." Don smirked. I knew he was joking, but it wasn't something to joke about.

"Questa non è una questione cazzo scherzando! E 'uno psicopatico completo che va a cercare di ucciderti per arrivare a noi!" Niks shouted. I hadn't a clue what she had just said just that she was angry.

"Hey, come on Nika, we'll go find your twin brothers." Danny said throwing a look our way. Then he walked away with Niks.

"Réidh fíor réidh Don." I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the wall to go tell Angel what was going on.

"Shit bella, what are we gunna do?" Was his reply to the news.

"How many times Angel? And right now we're just trying to stay a step ahead we…" I stopped as my cell rang. "Lake."

"Hey Lee, girl would you come pick us up from the airport?"

"Calleigh? Sure, guess you're my back up?"

"Of course, now hurry up." I laughed.

"Yes Ma'am!" I laughed and hung up. "Stay safe Angel. Come on Don we gots ourselves some re-enforcements to pick up." He drove to the airport after I called Niks to tell her back-up had arrived. I got out of the car Don following behind me.

"KAYLEE!" I heard him shout. I looked to the voice to see Jesse. I jogged up to him and hugged him tightly. "We'll get this guy this time." He smiled comfortingly as I stepped back to Don and squeezed his hand.

"He's right Lee we will." I looked behind Jesse and Calleigh to see Ryan and Natalya. I wondered how Niks would take him being here?


	15. Chapter 15

_Niks_

_"Questa non è una questione cazzo scherzando! E 'uno psicopatico completo che va a cercare di ucciderti per arrivare a noi!" _Now I was damn thinking about murdering Don. Now was not the time to joke around.

"Hey, come on Nika, we'll go find your twin brothers." Danny suggested. Ha, good luck with that. Wait a minute- aha! He walked with me away from Lee and Don, who I was about one smartass comment away from black and blueing. "Calm down, Nika. We know he can be a smartass but he was trying to lighten up the situation." He kissed me softly and damn I was reassured. I smiled as he pulled away.

"So, we really gonna find Antonio _e_ Primo or was that just an excuse?" I asked, kind of hoping it wasn't just an excuse. Half hoping, half not hoping. If that makes sense. Never mind.

"We kind of are. But I want to ask you a question first?" Aww, this is so sweet. I nodded smiling. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Aww, damn he looked adorable. Damn my weakness of hot men. Damn. Damnity damn. Damnation. I pulled him closer to me, lips crashing against mine, hoping that would answer his question.

"Now let's find my brothers." We went back to the station, explained a brief version of events to Mac and we start the search for my brothers. Parole officers deny me access to anything. Say I may not be their sister. Bullshit. Anyway, 2 hours in and after god knows how many 'I give the hell up' montages, I get a call from Lee saying back up has arrived and boy have I never been so excited to see _i miei migliori amici. _I grabbed Danny's jacket and personally pulled and pushed him to the car. "Move. Move. Move." I drove to the airport like Lee drives which is like a bat straight outta hell. She would so call me a hypocrite if she saw my driving.

"Niks!" Calleigh near enough screeched. She ran over to me and started cutting off the blood flow. Well, she wasn't really. But it sure damn felt like it.

"Calleigh. Squishing. Cutting off air supply here. " I managed to gasp out, as I looked around for help, I saw Jesse, Nat and -Ryan. Damn. I hadn't seen him in a while and I wasn't planning to see him till I went down for Christmas with me Ma where I would pop down to the lab to see everyone. I had cleverly managed to avoid him since, which Lee has decided to confront me about numerous times. She let go and I took in air and plenty of it. "Jeez, chica. I know you're strong, but that's woah! Jeez." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm loving who the back up is. When ya want someone dead, only send the best." I smiled. And I could not have wished for a better moment for my phone to start ringing. "Carter." I never check the caller id, never know why. I walked off a little to answer.

"Dude, check the id next time." Angel. Oh getting shot is not screwing him over. He's still screwing me over instead." Anyway, I may have a lead on Dickhead."

"We talking bout you or Knight here?" I could not resist that remark.

"Ha ha. Hilarious, Niks. " I certainly thought so. "Anyway, he just sent an email to me, Antonio and Primo saying to stay out of the little showdown thing he's got going on. He says not to help or he'll go on a killing spree." Great.

"This guy has got eyes and ears everywhere. He knows about Don and Danny and we only met them earlier today. Have you heard from Antonio and Primo, Dante?" Okay, now I'm sucking up to my brother. He always said, he always liked his middle name better so when you wanted to butter him up, call him Dante. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

"Nikita, as much as I want to, I can't tell you where they are. But they know you know about them. They will pay a visit to you soon, _va bene__?_ So, _non essere un idiota e sbattere la porta in faccia." _Damn it.

"Ha ha. Jackass. The one time and I was pissed off. But, enough of_ i vostri insulti meschini, fratello. Ora, dimmi di questo cavo, si pensa di avere._" Ha ha bitch. I accidentally slammed the door in his face once when I was pissed and I'm not regretting it.

"Anyway, _sorellina. _I managed to get a trace on Knight's email. And it came up with a phone number. So phone email managed to give the dude away. I managed to put a trace on that phone. Not the number, the actual phone itself. Its in the battery and undetectable." I knew making Angel take that IT Course was a damn good idea.

"Betchya ya don't regret taking that course now Tech Boy." I smiled. I am a genius. " So where is he, assuming he hasn't lost his phone."

"Well it's kinda sketchy right now, cuz it's only been up for a half hour." Typical. Damn brother."But I can keep track on his records. Meaning texts and phone calls." I take that back.

"Right, well he said he was going to find me. If I switch on my tracker, keep an eye on him. He works fast Angel. He'll do something in the next two days. I just know this trick." I looked over to the crew who were all talking happily except for one. Ryan. He's still pissed. I haven't seen or talked to him since I broke things off.

"Yeah, I know him too. Look, I better get going. Turn on ya tracker and_ tenere al sicuro _Nika." Ryan walked over to me, unbeknownst to most of the group except for Lee who was standing by for help.

"_Anche tu,_ Angel, _ti voglio bene fratello._" I hung up the phone and sighed, tapping my Ed Hardy cased Iphone against my forehead. "What, Ryan?" I remembered I had to turn on my tracker so I unlocked my phone and turned it on and waited for Ryan to speak. This would be interesting.

"Explain something to me." I looked him right in his chocolate brown eyes which once I had loved. I motioned for him to continue. Which, after a while he did. "Why have you suddenly started to avoid me?" Damn it. I hate answering these questions.

"Because. I just needed some time to think things through. I broke it off for a reason you know." Ryan just looked at me, almost slipping into the puppy dog pout which he knew would make me putty in his hands. "I told you the reason why when you asked me." He just stared at me blankly, before sighing.

"You broke it off because I went on one date with Nat." I sighed, he didn't understand.

"Ryan, you're not seeing it from my point of view. What would you do if you saw me, I don't mean this in any way offensively, going on a date with Jesse? You'd say I was cheating on you and break it off. I broke up with you to save us both the heartache. More me than you. I loved you, Ryan. I know you went on the date as friends, but when Nat says that she slept with you, I don't know who to believe. I wanted to believe you but that wasn't an easy decision. I stopped it going any further before we broke the others' heart. Cuz you know I retailiate to any wrongs. You know that, Ryan." I sure do know how to pick them.

"I get that, honestly I do. I still want you in my life. If you can't be my girlfriend, maybe a friend. We can wipe the slate clean. I still want you in my life Nikayla." Oh come on! How the hell in the name of God can I resist that? You can't, that's how. That's a really adorable thing that he says. Nikayla. Such a cute name. I love that name. I sighed in defeat and I could tell the smile on Ryan's face was there. Damn it.

"Goddamn that cute little speech of yours. Fine. Just, please, save the heartache and cut out the flirting, kay?" I smiled whole heartedly, hoping he hadn't taken that the wrong way. He smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged back, missing my best guy friend, well tied with Jesse. That was before the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. "Let's go back to the crew." We ended up talking for hours, when it was late enough, we got the Miami crew to a hotel close to me and Lee's place. When we drove back to our place, I could think of nothing better than jumping on the couch and staying there. Forever. We just talked about good college stories and our drunken parties which were like every night even if we had exams the next morning. "I'm in the mood for a hot chocolate."

"Why?" Lee asked, almost laughing, I always asked for something at the most randomest times.

"I have no idea. Just fancy one. You did pack it, didn't you?" I asked, looking at Lee quizzingly. She always forgot something. Lee nodded. I had an idea. I smiled, not evilly just innocently.

"Uh-oh. That smirk means you're conspiring." Lee guessed. I pouted. So much for the innocent look.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Don asked, seriously not getting how evil I can be.

"Because, it normally involves me and a camera or a video. Either one is terrible cuz she can and will hold both over me." I smiled directly at Lee. "Oh no. No. No. No. No. No."

"What? I didn't say anything!" I questioned in mock innocence.

"You don't have to, I just know what goes on in your head. No." I pouted as Lee went all Ma on me. She was trying to resist the pout. Fair dos.

"Damn it. " Try again later. When we got to our apartment, we kissed the boys goodnight and while Lee went to the kitchen, I took my opportunity and jumped on the couch, face first into the few pillows we had on this couch. "I love this couch." Mumbled into the pillow.

"What?" I turned face up so I looked at the ceiling.

"I said, I love this couch. You do realise, I was only going to show the boys a couple of our performances, y'know." I sat up as she handed me my hot chocolate. "Hmmm, chocolate, comfy pillows. Life is so good right now." I leant back into the pillows waiting for Lee to cave. 3...2...

"I'll get the boys." I smiled and went to get changed into my Ed Hardy PJs. Yes, I love Ed Hardy gear. End of. 2 shade striped grey top with tattoo print down the side and butterfly shorts. My lucky anklets, a Ed Hardy silver skull charm on my left and how ironic- a golden latched handcuff on my right. Which accentuated my 'Female Boss' tattoo on my right ankle. Basically, made it look so awesome. Well, awesomer. Ha ha bitches! I grabbed my Ed Hardy Skinned Notebook and my gym bag of years worth of movies. I laid my notebook on the wooden coffee table and the gym bag on the floor. I opened my notebook and checked my emails. 5 from the Miami Crew. 1 from Angel. 1 from Ma. I would reply to them later but I left my emails open so I could keep an eye on any incoming emails. Just another thing of mine. I looked up to see the boys walking in with snacks and a jokey pissed off (She was pissed at caving, I assume) Lee who walked to her painted door before stopping to talk to me. "Seriously got to teach me to resist that pout. Soon."

"Never. Ever." I plopped the bag of movies on top of the table. "Boys, pick your victim. Me or Lee." Lee rushed back in, in her pjs as we waited for them to answer, me smiling, cuz I'm not really ashamed of any of my videos but Lee has plenty. This would be a funny night.


	16. Chapter 16

~Kaylee~

I couldn't believe Niks had talked me into having the guys round and watching these videos. As the first one started it was me and Niks. I cringed inwardly and put my head on Don's shoulder, not watching as the first few chords of Pure Shore an All Saints song started to play."God is that you?" I looked up to see what Don was referring to. And there I was in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight low cut vest top. Oh god, I looked like a right state. When that finished they put in one of Niks belting out Rihanna's Umbrella. Danny was loving it. Then on came one with me and Angel. I wanted to turn it off, but I couldn't without making a scene. It was while I had dated Angel. We were singing The Time of My Life. Niks sat forward and her eyes locked on me and Angel. Don already knew as I already told him.

"Oh my god! You were screwing Angel!" She turned to look at me shocked.

"Ah, well I never screwed him. We dated, it ended and I moved on." Don's arm wrapped around my shoulders as if to prove it.

"That's why he's always flirting with you."

"Surprised it took you so long. Hell I'm surprised your ma didn't tell you. Always nagging about me and him getting back together." She floundered for something smart to say. "Niks just leave it, it was a long time ago." She went to say something when Lady Marmalade began to play. Both of us turned silent. The guys were amused at first seeing the pair of us and two other girls skimpily clad. But noting how quiet me and Niks were, they soon turned silent. It was the Lil' Kim version of Lady Marmalade. I'd taken Pink's parts, Niks had taken Christina's, Mya and Lil' Kim's parts were taken by our deceased best friends Freya and Lara respectively. Knight was going down one way or another. I would take that bastard down even if it ended my career with the police. I got up and walked into my room, seething. I stood by my window looking out and thinking if I had only been there for them, if I hadn't decided not to go. I could have saved them. I felt hands on my hips and they slowly wound round holding me. I knew it was Don as I leaned in to him smelling his aftershave.

"I guess they were your friends, the ones Knight killed?" I nodded. "We will get him, not just you and Niks, but me and Danny. We'll help get him. He won't be able to hurt you anymore." I turned in his arms pressing my lips to his. I woke up to Niks pacing. Something had definitely happened."Nika what's happened?" She stopped staring at me then went to her laptop and pressed play. It was a video of her ma, and…Knight slitting her throat. "THAT SON OF A BITCH IS DEAD!"

"He wants me to meet him in the warehouse district at 5pm. No cops, no back up, no famiglia."

"We ain't doing it Niks, no way, that piece a shit is dead. You go he'll kill you…Does Angel know?" She shook her head. "Shall I?" She nodded and sat down her head in her hands. I picked up my cell and rang Angel's number. My hands shaking dreading how he would react.

"Hey bella, you missing me already?"

"Angel…"

"Kaylee, babe what's wrong? Don't you dare tell me Knight got my sorella."

"No Angel, honey, it your mom. Oh god Angel, he…" The phone went dead. I sat down and hugged Niks. 30 minutes later Angel was pounding on the door. I got up and opened it, he barged through like a mad man.

"What did he do? Come ha fatto quel figlio di una cagna uccidere mia mamma?" I wanted to stop Niks playing the video, but she hit play and there it was in glorious HD for Angel to see. He broke down falling to his knees.

"Niks that's enough! Stop it!" I shouted holding Angel to me. "Dathúil, shush. I'm so sorry Angel." He clings to me tightly burying his head in my shoulder to quieten his sobs. Hearing him like this brings tears to my eyes as I rub his back and kiss his head. I'm angry at Niks for showing it him like that, but at the same time. I can't be because this is how Niks deals with things. Eventually Angel calms some and we move to the couch. He lays down resting his head on my knees. I don't want him to get his hopes up for an us, but I just didn't have the heart to tell him to get off.

"You know Lee is dating Don, don't you?" Niks says eyeing her brother.

"So what if she is, I ain't doing any harm. Perché hai sempre avuto modo di essere una cagna?"

"Guys come on don't turn on each other. We need to figure out what we gonna do. Do we do as he says or do we bring in the guys and the Miami crew?"

"Bring us in is exactly what you're going to do." Danny said as he and Don stood in the door way. I didn't want to tell Angel to get off me as it would have looked weird, but Angel got up anyway.

"Don't worry man, bella was just consoling me." He glanced over at me and I smiled giving his hand a squeeze. Don and Danny came into the room proper then. Niks explained what had happened and then we began to plan. At 4.45pm I sat in a van with Angel, Don and Jesse. Danny, Ryan and Calleigh in another. I was glad we'd decided not to bring on Natalya. I never have nor will I ever trust that woman. We'd fitted Niks with a mini cam and mic so we could hear and see what was going on. She walks in and it all goes a bit fuzzy. We can't really see, but the mic definitely isn't working.

"Wolfe, why the heck is the mic not working?" I hiss through the radio.

"Lee, I don't know what to tell ya, it just isn't. I'm trying to get it back on. Shit!" I look at the monitor and the picture has come back. Niks is fighting with Knight.

"Lake, why is nobody moving?" Danny shouts through the radio.

"Cos if we go in, Niks will shoot one of us. I like living and if she needs help, we'll go."

"Lee you sure?" Don looks at me worried. I nod.

"Kaylee's right, my sister don't need nor want help." Angel adds. With a massive karate kick to his head she takes him down. I clap.

"That's my girl." But then suddenly she's falling forward. I yank open the door Don and Jesse climbing out Angel trying to come too. "Angel, Dathúil please stay here. If this is a set up you gotta get us outta there alive. And I can't have you in there in case you get hurt more. Just, please stay Angel." He locks his eyes on mine and slowly nods. I lean in and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." Then I take off inside the warehouse. I can't see the others there's no one about. Where the fuck are they? I sense movement behind me and turn gun drawn, but they're to close and steel connects with my head taking me down.


	17. Chapter 17

_Niks_

So, turns out my suspicions of Lee and Angel dating were true to a certain extent. That son of a bitch murdered my Ma, for which he shall pay in the extremes. 5pm meeting with the wanker with some high end tech from the Miami crew. When I got ready, I dressed normally or like I would when undercover. I had a purple razorback swing Ed Hardy tank top, destroyed crop jeans, dark wash denim jacket and white Ed Hardy flat sneakers. For jewellery, it was lucky anklets on right ankle, Ed Hardy white watch and bat studs . I put my latest VB styled (The curled one, not the pob) bob in a ponytail, that's how you know I meant business. I hated having my hair up at the best of times. The crew fitted my glasses with a mini mic and camera. I walked into the warehouse, careful and cautious as Erik was a stealth master. I had the good sense to go in subtly armed. But the crew didn't know that. I had the normal glock .22 in the waistband of my jeans and something special in a hidden pocket in my jacket. "Nicola." I turned round to face the evil monster.

"You're a fucking monster." I growled, trying not to get myself killed. That won't do Angel or Lee no good.

"That may be. But you know what I want, Nicola. And you know I won't stop till I get what I want. " Never.

"You know damn well I aint had nothing to do with that. Erika done that herself and you damn well freaking know that. She was the one who murdered your best friend and cuz I was her friend during college, you think I would know where the fuck she is. Hell fucking no. If I knew, I would've told you where the fuck she was when you first asked me. Would've saved us the trouble." I may should have kept my mouth shut here. Erika is Erik's twin sister and they were real close as you could get. I was now scared as fucking hell and hoping the mics screwed up cuz only I knew why Erik had done all this and I wanted to keep it that way.

"LIAR!" He screamed as he slapped my left cheek, nails scraping up DNA as they flew across me. I cupped my cheek and felt the blood trickle out as I did. I couldn't take it. I went to hit him and he blocked it. Oh hell no. He just initiated a fight and _inferno per non impazzire_ am I going to back down. I end up creating a hell of a fight. He seemed shocked at where I got my moves. I took him out with a nearly lethal roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

"Never set me on a mission. I didn't become a 2nd Dan black belt for nothing." I felt something steel-like connect with the back of my head and I collapsed to the ground unconscious surrounded by darkness. I woke up to electricity being shot through my veins. I opened my eyes lazily and saw my bare feet connected to crocodile clips with were connected to an board which looked like it controlled the voltage of electricity coursing through my veins. I saw a bitch who ruined things before and she's about to do it again. Standing next to her was the bastard. She upped the wattage and sent the electricity to fry my veins. I screamed and writhed in pain. With limited movement considering each one of my hands were handcuffed to a metal pole hanging above me.

"She's awake." The bitch said. No shit sherlock.

"_No scherzo tesoro.__"_I growled, looking at her dead in the eye with a murderous look. As I focused my view forward I saw the Miami Crew, the boys and Lee, all unconscious and tied to chairs facing me. Shit. They must've come in to help me after the bitch hit me with the steel pipe like Sheamus done to Triple H back in 2010. I love wrestling and often incorporate it into what I do. Plus it helps sometimes. Honestly it does. Where's Angel? _Giuro, se esco vivo di qui e Angel non, qualcuno sta per avere l'inferno a pagare._

"Now, now Nicola. No need to insult the girl." Oh you patronising little fuck.

"Let's get something straight. A- Don't you fucking dare talk to me like I'm a fucking kid and B- AHhhh!" I couldn't finish as Nat shot about 300 volts of electricity through my veins, once again frying me. I heard something metallic drop behind the bastard and the bitch.

"Stay here. Keep questioning her." What the? This makes no sense. She nodded like some little puppy. I twisted my wrists to loosen the handcuffs with success, but couldn't risk it fully cuz I would fall. But with another twist on both wrists and I could escape.

"What, so you're fucking him now?" I asked, words dripping with venom. She walked up to me and away from the electric board. So I knew I was safe from being electrocuted- for now anyways. She slapped me with what seemed was all her might. Seriously, what is it with people slapping me? "That all you got, bitch? Even I can slap harder than that. And I'm a 5"9 big kid who loves nothing than a good ol kick ass catfight. Or just a fight in general really. So let me the fuck down and we can fight it out like men for old times sakes." Long shot. But she actually unhooked the crocodile clips from my feet and never took her gaze from me. Well, funnily enough, she got a kick to the chin, which consequently knocked her out for the time being. Long shot that actually worked. Booyah. I clicked open the handcuffs and dropped the few meters to the ground. I grabbed my neatly placed shoes from beside the board, slipped them on, opened up the secret pocket in my jacket and slid out my secret weapon. A Defender Bowie knife which Ma gave to me for protection. Well now what was the time to use it. I slid it out of its sheath and looked at its shined, spotless blade. I got closer to the crew, his back was turned and he was facing Lee. As I got about 50 meters away, I sent a secret message, saying I'm okay and I'm helping to Lee. She subtly nodded. "Knight!" He turned smiling as I made my voice sound like Nat's. "Get the fuck away from her. We still have unfinished business to attend to. " I hid the knife behind my back as I made my way towards him and he did the same. I went to slash his shoulder with the knife and he grabbed my wrist.

"You weren't planning to kill me, now were you?" I growled at him as he patronised me once again.

"May do now. You've put the idea in my head." I answered, sneering. I kicked him in the gut and manoeuvred my wrist from his grip. I slashed his arm, twisting it and pushing it in deep as I did. "You should've stayed in prison Erik." He collapsed to the ground lifeless and I took my knife from his arm and wiped it on his shirt. I made my way over to the crew, most of whom were still unconscious. I slid my knife back in its sheath and started untying Calleigh's ropes. I hadn't said a word since I took the knife out of Erik. I moved onto Jesse, then Ryan and once I got to Lee, I saw she and the boys had handcuffs and the metallic clink I heard was Lee breaking out of them, Erik must've walked over to clink them back on and tighter. I took out a bobby pin from my hair, unfolded it so it was straight and started to get to work on unlocking the handcuffs.

"You okay, Nika?" Lee asked. I nodded, still not saying a word. Lee could see something was up as she left it there and went to check on the Miami crew whilst I went to working on Don's handcuffs. My head shot up as I heard a gun shot. "I'm Okay!" Well, that helped.

"Who got shot?" Ryan asked, walking over to Lee.

"Her." Lee simply stated. Her could mean no one else but Nat. As I unlocked Don's handcuffs he got up and over to Lee. I sighed and moved onto an unconscious Danny, tinkering with his handcuffs with shaky hands. After sliding off his handcuffs, I got Danny off the chair and standing. I took his arm and hooked it over my shoulder, taking his weight as I did. I started to carry him towards the door when Don turned to me and took him off me.

"You okay?" He asked me, concern etched into his voice. I nodded. "Okay, got him." I stood there, deep in though bout what's happened over the past 3 years, watching Don carefully put Danny in the van he was in earlier, with Ryan and Calleigh going in after him each sending a worried look my way. Don walked back past me and over to Lee. Jesse put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me towards the van where Angel was. I got in and was ambushed by Angel.

"_Sorellina, stai bene? Ti sei fatto male?_ " He took my silence as an answer. He hugged me tightly. My _fratello_ is a big softie at heart but he hates to admit it. I pulled away from him and sat down on the floor of the van away from the others near the door. I could tell he had a few ideas of what was going on in my head as he came and sat down next to me. "_Sorellina, cosa c'è di sbagliato?_"

"_Niente, Angel. Onesto._" I put my head on his shoulder, I had always used my brother as a pillow before. I could tell he weren't having it cuz even I wasn't convinced with that. "_Mi manca la mamma, mi manca papà. Tu sei l'unica famiglia che ho Angelo sinistra. Poi, laggiù, uccidendo Erik, lo amavo Angel. Ho appena ucciso il mio primo amore a sangue freddo. Non so cosa fare. Io non penso di poter far fronte."_

"_Lo so, Nika. Faccio anche io. Non so nemmeno più vedere papà. Però, sei un Carter, non rinunciare alla speranza, quando succede qualcosa di brutto. Portiamo avanti eaffogare il nostro dispiacere per la musica. Dimentichiamo tutto ciò che la vita triste evivere felicemente. So che hai amato Erik, ma hai fatto quello che riteneva giusto e se ci pensate, il suo karma e ritorno. Basta pensare a questo, è possibile che l'ho amato, ma dopo quello che ha fatto a te, ti capita mai di pensare che ti amava indietro?_" No, maybe he did, but then after what he did to Lara, Freya and Jake maybe he stopped. Grew a heart of stone instead of the heart of gold I always said he had.

"_Hai finito?_" I smiled.

"_Sì, ho finito._" He kissed my hair and leant his head against mine. I treasured this little soppy moment as I knew we wouldn't get another one anytime soon.


	18. Chapter 18

~Kaylee~

Niks screams woke me up quicker than anything. My hands were cuffed and I was sat on a chair. I fluttered an eye open to quickly scan the room and low and behold. Just like I always knew that bitch Natalya was dirty no good double crossing bitch. I closed my eye just as Knight turned. I kept my breathing slow and even to give the illusion I was still out cold. "No scherzo tesoro."Niks growled.

"Now, now Nicola. No need to insult the girl." Patronising little fuck.

"Let's get something straight. A- Don't you fucking dare talk to me like I'm a fucking kid and B- AHhhh!" Niks screamed again. I felt at the cuffs attached to my wrists. There was enough room that if I squeezed, I could just get free, but the cuff clinked against the chair.

"Stay here. Keep questioning her." I bet Natalya was fucking this douche bag.

"What, so you're fucking him now?" Niks asked, words dripping with venom. I heard a slap just as Knight reattached the cuff to my wrist tutting as he did so. "That all you got, bitch? Even I can slap harder than that. And I'm a 5"9 big kid who loves nothing than a good ol kick ass catfight. Or just a fight in general really. So let me the fuck down and we can fight it out like men for old times sakes." I knew Natalya would and she'd get her ass kicked too.

"Knight!" He turned smiling as she made her voice sound like Nat's. "Get the fuck away from her. We still have unfinished business to attend to." He turned and Niks slashed at him with her knife.

"You weren't planning to kill me, now were you?"

"May do now. You've put the idea in my head." She answered, sneering. She kicked him in the gut and manoeuvred her wrist from his grip. She slashed his arm, twisting it and pushing it in deep as she did. "You should've stayed in prison Erik." I knew a part of her would be hurt by this as she did love him once. She cut free our back-up and then came to me.

"You okay, Nika?" I asked. she nodded, still not saying a word. I got up grabbing a gun from the pile on the and headed to Jesse to make sure he was ok and then Calleigh and Ryan. I heard movement and turned seeing Natalya get up reaching for her gun. I didn't hesitate, didn't think just pulled the trigger and felt a smile of satisfaction creep on to my face. "I'm okay!" I shouted so no one panicked.

"Who got shot?" Ryan asked, walking over to me.

"Her." I simply stated. I knew Ryan had a thing for her once upon a time, but I could also see he really didn't care that she was dead. Niks unlocked Dons cuffs and he came straight to me.

"Lee you ok?" I nodded smiling up at him then wrapped my arms around his waist. If anything I was tired and wanted sleep. Niks freed Danny and tried to get him out, Don looked over and went to help her. Calleigh and Ryan followed out after them and I walked slowly with Jesse.

"How you holding up Kaylee?"

"Better, Jesse. You?" He put his arm over my shoulders.

"Not bad, missing you. But it seems you're doing ok. He seems an ok guy." He smiled referring to Don.

"He is and I miss you too. But at least Knights finally dead." I kept the "I told you so" to myself. Jesse pulled away and got Niks in the van to speak with Angel. Don coming back to me.

"You sure you're ok Lee?"

"I'm sure Don, I finally feel that Lara, Jake and Freya got the justice they deserved." I smile at him sadly then step on my tip toes to kiss him. I was dressed all in black. I sat on the front row. Niks was wedged between Danny and Angel. I sat on Angels other side with Don. I held Angels hand as he cried silently at his mother's coffin. My other hand was on Dons leg. Ma Gabriella was a tough and stubborn woman, but she was an amazing woman. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. The eulogy took to his little podium as I squeezed Angels hand letting him know I was here for him. I linked my fingers with Dons and listened intently to what the vicar had to say in his eulogy holding the tears back all the way.

"We are here this morning to pay our last respects and bid a sad but fond farewell to Gabriella, also to honour and pay tribute to her far to short life...and in our own way to express our love and admiration for her. We have all been deeply hurt by Gabriella's death...and though she was taken from the bosom of her family and friends far too early.. we will try in the short time we have here this morning to make this occasion a celebration of her life.. and to express our thanks for having known her. I sincerely hope that at the end of this farewell ceremony for her you will also feel glad that you took the opportunity to do some of your grieving in the presence of others who have known and loved her. First her only daughter Nicola I believe has prepared a few words." He motioned for Niks to come forward and slowly she did getting up Danny holding her hand. I could see the tear stains on her face, but as she reached the podium she'd fought back her tears. But this only seemed to upset Angel more as he turned. I wrapped and arm round his shoulders as he rested his head his tears quickly soaking the top of my dress. Niks coughed and fidgeted before taking and deep breath and beginning her speech.


	19. Chapter 19

_Niks_

It was the day of the funeral and I swear to god, the past 2 days, I barricaded myself in my room, sobbing and punching the wall over and over again. I ended up spraining myself in process and earned me a cool-looking bandage. If there was a good few things Ma always wanted me to do at her funeral, it was a) wear a skirt, b) prepare a 'speech' and c) definitely not wear all black. I wore a plain white t-shirt, grey denim jacket, black pleated skirt, grey heart tights, black converse, a panther diamond bangle which was for special occasions, Ma gave that to me for my 18th birthday. I put in my diamond studded earrings with my grey painted nails and looked at myself one last time in the mirror before coming Nicola, the girl Ma always wanted. I clipped in a rose hair comb and I was ready to go. But not without putting on a necklace which will now never leave me. A gold locket with _Shooting Star, _a heart and a star ingraved on it. Ma was going to give me it at my wedding, she told me that at 20 but gave it to me anyway, because she saw me adoring it. Let's fast forward to the actual speech. As the Vicar spoke about my Ma, I couldn't help the few tears strolling down my cheek. As he called me up, I reluctantly let go of Danny's hand and walked to the podium, fighting back the tears as they came. I stood at the podium, trying to control the tears, I took a deep breath, fiddled with my locket and began thinking about my ma.

"My Ma. My Ma. Where to begin? There's so many things you could say about my Ma. She was definitely a kind-hearted woman. Okay, granted she could and would kick your ass out of the house, if she felt insulted but still. She had a good heart. Me and my Ma may not have had the best relationship, we kept secrets from each other, we ignored the other's advice, we fought and disagreed on a lot of things. But, we are-were _famiglia_. She had a heart of gold and will definitely be remembered by not just the rest of my family, but my friends and her friends and everyone we knew while I was growing up. I was the one who got sent t-t-t-the video of Ma. I wanted to get my best friend to dump some cold water on me to see if I was dreaming. But sadly enough, I wasn't. It's all too real. Its now just me and my brothers. Ma should've lived longer and if it wasn't for Erik Knight, she would still be here. Let's just say Knight got what he deserved and then some. Won't be seeing his demented mug any more. Something I will always remember and take with me to my grave is the day I got this locket. It's not just a gold locket, its a gold locket that my Ma gave me. It has Shooting Star engraved on it. You want to know why? Because, my Ma always said, that before she found out she was pregnant with me, she wished on a shooting star for another child. If this is the last thing I remember my Ma saying, so be it. At least when I remember her, I'll remember the good days. When it was me, Angel and Ma. As a family. We used to go across the pond to London during the summer with my best friend being dragged along for the ride and most days, especially when we went, it was pouring with rain and we were stuck in the house in quarantine. Ma would always find a way to make us smile. She would do anything she could to make us laugh. My Ma, was the cool mom people love. She was stubborn as hell which made her hard to persuade. It took my brother 3 years to convince my Ma that my best friend wasn't his girlfriend. That was with the pout. I have to finish soon mostly because if I keep going, I'm going to end up bawling. But I do want to say this verse. _Evil hearts are made of stone, but their souls forever alone. Everyday a new heart sold, but in that coffin, lay a heart of gold. My Ma, we will forever miss, but well done Ma, you've acheived eternal bliss. _" I took a deep breath and placed a white lily on Ma's coffin before walking back to Angel and Danny. Everyone shooting me a sympathetic look as I did. I put my hand on Angel's shoulder affectionately. This was going to be hard for him. I'm not particularly sure why, but this was Angel and I would support him. As the service ended, Angel bolted it. I shot a teary-eyed look to Lee before running after him. "Angel!" I shouted as I caught up with my brother. "Angel, love, what's wrong?" He sat down on the grass with his head hanging down.

"I don't know. It's like I never really knew Ma. I mean, After Antonio and Primo left, it's like all the attention was on you, Nikita. I got ignored, I got moved to the side. Even when you tried to put Ma's attention on me, she still wouldn't pay attention to me. " I hugged my brother tightly. Ma used to put all the affection onto me when we were younger, I thought it was cuz I was the youngest and the only girl. Now it's cuz I'm the only kid that wouldn't be put into the mafia.

"Angel, you know damn well like the sky is blue, Ma loved you with all her heart. Ma knew I was the only kid not going into the mafia, that's why. She didn't ignore you. She tried to not to shower you in adoration cuz she knew, if she lost you, the pain would be unbearable. Cuz you know damn well Ma always loved you. Never forget that. Ma loved us all and we love her. It's a kinda, you scratch my back I scratch yours kinda thing." I smiled whilst shooting my brother a krazy look. He laughed at my weird sense of humour.

"You always did know how to make a sad moment into a happy one." I smiled. "You know, if being a CSI don't work out, you could become a comedian."

"Dude, I've been a CSI since I left college which was-what 6 years ago? If it didn't work out, don't ya think I would've noticed?" I asked.

It was what a week later and I decided to pull a few strings and maybe probably, most likely, almost indefinitely piss off Lee by getting us in as a supporting act for Maroon 5's yearly concert in Central Park. How I managed to do said thing is still beyond me but I'm certainly not going to jinx it by pondering about it. I am so going to get shot for this. I got homesick, we used to do this a lot down in Miami. In the week since the funeral, I got a new tattoo, new set of glasses and a new hair colour. My new tattoo was famglia in a heart on my outer forearm. I didn't get _Ma_ or _Angel_ tattooed cuz I believe getting names tattooed are bad luck. I don't really know why, it's just cursed. My glasses are purple- which is now my signature colour, booyah! And my hair went from caramel brown to a dark brownie brown with purple streaks. Anyway, it took me 4 hours to beg Lee to agree to this. With Don, Danny and Angel's pout as well as mine. Damn this girl is strong. We even dressed up. Thankfully it was a sunny day. I wore a black frill detail zip front top, purple and black starred jeans, purple Iron Fist Sugar Hiccup heels. Accessories were fun to find. I had my rock chica look to keep up. I had guitar pluck earrings, skull with headphones ring on my right hand, purple shamballa bracelet and purple Kayne West Scarf. Sparkly purple nail varnish, purple lipstick and purple/blue eyeshadow was my awesome makeup combo. I looked over to Lee as we ran through final sound checks. She had changed her brown locks to a bubbly blonde. She had a black one-shoulder, black skinny jeans and red Iron Fist American Nightmare (yeah, we really like Iron Fist shoes.) heels. She had gothic black nails, red/pink lipstick and red eyeshadow. We were so rocking this rock chick look. I got handed my lucky black mic. It was so cool, it had a diamond skull on it. That's how cool it was. I rushed out onto the stage with the crowd screaming for me and Lee.

"Holla peeps!" I shouted to the crowd. I could see Don, Danny and Angel near the front. "I am Miss Nikki C. I am one half of the totally awesome Iron Fist. I know today is going to be a good day, and you know how I know today is gonna be a good day? A- I'm wearing my lucky heels. B- Iron Fist are here to rock this place. And C- Maroon 5 are here to blow this place up! But first, before we get to that piece of awesomeness. I shall perform 2 songs. One as a solo, and the other with my ultimate, awesome Partner in Crime, Miss Lee Lake! But first, its me with a cover of Nicki Minaj's totally awesome Starships.

_Let's go to the beach, each_  
><em>Let's go get away<em>  
><em>They say, what they gonna say?<em>  
><em>Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light<em>  
><em>Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by<em>  
><em>The Patrón, own, let's go get it on<em>  
><em>The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone<em>  
><em>Is it two, three, leave a good tip<em>  
><em>I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits<em>

_I'm on the floor, floor_  
><em>I love to dance<em>  
><em>So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand<em>  
><em>Get on the floor, floor<em>  
><em>Like it's your last chance<em>  
><em>If you want more, more<em>  
><em>Then here I am<em>

_Starships were meant to fly_  
><em>Hands up and touch the sky<em>  
><em>Can't stop 'cause we're so high<em>  
><em>Let's do this one more time<em>

_Starships were meant to fly_  
><em>Hands up and touch the sky<em>  
><em>Let's do this one last time<em>  
><em>Can't stop...<em>

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_  
><em>I own that<em>  
><em>And I ain't paying my rent this month<em>  
><em>I owe that<em>  
><em>But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like<em>  
><em>That's our life, there's no end in sight<em>  
><em>Twinkle, twinkle little star<em>

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
><em>Now spend all your money cause today pay day<em>  
><em>And if you're a G, you a G, G, G<em>  
><em>My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki<em>

_Get on the floor, floor_  
><em>Like it's your last chance<em>  
><em>If you want more, more<em>  
><em>Then here I am<em>

_Starships were meant to fly_  
><em>Hands up and touch the sky<em>  
><em>Can't stop 'cause we're so high<em>  
><em>Let's do this one more time<em>

_Starships were meant to fly_  
><em>Hands up and touch the sky<em>  
><em>Let's do this one last time<em>  
><em>Can't stop...<em>

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
><em>Hands up and touch the sky<em>  
><em>Can't stop 'cause we're so high<em>  
><em>Let's do this one more time<em>

_Starships were meant to fly_  
><em>Hands up and touch the sky<em>  
><em>Let's do this one last time<em>  
><em>Can't stop...<em>

_(We're higher than_ _a motherfucker) [x3] _I danced to the beat as well as I could whilst singing. " Lee! Come on up here!" She bounced up, smiling. Try and tell me you don't love it chica!

"Hey chicos! I'm Lee Lake and the other half of the awesome Iron Fist!" The crowd cheered even louder. The music started up for our song. It was Lose My breath by Destiny's Child. Lee had Beyonce and I had Kelly. We would both do Michelle and the chorus.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Can you keep up?<em>  
><em>Baby boy, make me lose my breath<em>  
><em>Bring the noise, make me lose my breath<em>  
><em>Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)<em>  
><em>Can you keep up?<em>  
><em>Baby boy, make me lose my breath<em>  
><em>Bring the noise, make me lose my breath<em>  
><em>Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)<em>

_Lee_  
><em>OOOh<em>  
><em>I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to<em>  
><em>Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do<em>  
><em>After I done everything that you asked me<em>  
><em>Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you<em>  
><em>Moved so fast baby now I can't find you<em>

_OOOh_  
><em>I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you<em>  
><em>All that talk but it seems like it can't come through<em>  
><em>All them lies like you could satisfy me, <em>  
><em>Now I see where believing you got me<em>  
><em>Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Me_  
><em>OOOh<em>  
><em>Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove<em>  
><em>Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove<em>  
><em>Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim<em>  
><em>Need a lifeguard and I need protection<em>  
><em>So put it on me deep in the right direction<em>

_OOOh_  
><em>You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you<em>  
><em>You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue<em>  
><em>Didn't mama teach you to give affection?<em>  
><em>You're the difference of a man and an adolescent<em>  
><em>It ain you boo, so get tha steppin'<em>

_[Chorus x2]_

_Both_  
><em>If you can't make me say OOO<em>  
><em>Like the beat of this drum<em>  
><em>Why you ask for some and you really want none<em>  
><em>If you can't make me say OOO<em>  
><em>Like the beat of this groove<em>

_Both_  
><em>You don't have no business in this here's your papers<em>  
><em>Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed<em>

_[Chorus x2] _We bowed as the song ended. " We present-" I started

"To you." -Lee

"The awesome People." - Me Again

"Of New York City"- Lee again

"Maroon 5 !" We both shout before jumping off the stage, beaming like we just won the lottery.


	20. Chapter 20

~Kaylee~

I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to be persuaded into supporting for Maroon 5 in their yearly contract in Central Park! Sure Adam Levine was a great incentive to play all on his own. But Niks knows how I feel about big crowds and prefer to play small crowds in small bars if I sang. And I couldn't believe Angel and Don were throwing pouty faces at me. I already knew Angel was cute as hell when he pouted, but Don was in a league of his own. So here I was on stage. In front of thousands plotting the perfect murder of Niks. But when the music began to play and Niks began to sing I got lost. I started to enjoy the moment and forgot I was playing in front of thousands.

It seemed to anyone who didn't know them that Niks and Angel were quickly getting over the death of Ma Gabriella, but I knew both of them well enough to know that deep down they were hurting bad. It seemed what was left of our old college gang was now in New York, which wasn't shocking as it was just Nika, Angel and me. The day after the show the Miami guys flew back to Miami. Angel was talking to Niks and me on a regular basis. Partly as he didn't have girlfriend he could talk with and partly as he was holding on for me. But just as Niks was happy with Danny and spending a lot of her free time with him and in his apartment, Don was in our apartment with me. Things were going well for both of us. Monday morning rolled round and found us all in Mac's office.  
>"Niks I want you to head to 6th Avenue we got a body dump and take Danny with you. Lake take Flack we already have a suspect, here's the address now bring him in."<p>

In the city that never sleep, the crimes never stop and the job is never ending.

A/N: Thanks for reading we really hope you enjoyed Broken Passion. Look out for the next in the CSI series as you know we'll be back. :D


End file.
